Dares for Dawn and Paul!
by Xxikarishipper99xX
Summary: What would you do if you find Dawn and Paul strapped to chairs scared to death? Give them Dares of course! You,the people who enjoy Pokemon,will be creating the dares for these two people! I m Krystal your host and I hope that you can help me out here as we try to get as much information out of them as possible for our amusement.
1. Chapter 1

Dares for Dawn and Paul!

_Okay, this is my first story so I'm figuring out how to do stuff. Well anyway, this story is going to be about you, creating dares for Dawn and Paul. Some stuff I won't do, but others I will. It just decides on the dare/question. There will be 5 dares and 2 questions for each person. I will be adding more people for this game also. If you want somebody in then just say so in the question for me. Thanks I will try to make this story good. (p.s. I am doing this for my personal entertainment… Paul deserves more pain for treating his pokemon that way so give him more pain please) Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi and welcome to Dares for Dawn and Paul! And by-the-way you can call me Krystal or Rose.

Dawn: And tell me again why we are strapped in chairs.

Me: So you won`t escape!

Paul: …?

Me: But I could let you out if I somehow find a way to keep you here…

Dawn: Anyway!

Me: Oh right! Okay, first up we have 100-percent-Empoleon!

_Paul goes into a room filled with helium for one month_

Paul: …O.O

Me: Hmmm I might have to shorten the time in there but other than that okay!

Paul: …What?

Me: A dare is a dare Paul –starts to install a camera in Paul`s room-

Dawn: Should I ask?

Me: What? I`m just getting Paul`s room ready for this! –Pushes Paul in the room- in you go! Josh turn the helium on now!

Dawn: Who`s Josh?

Me: My personal helper! He works for free as long as he`s on the show.

Josh: -turns on helium-

_-Laughing explodes from room-_

Me: -sweat drops-

Dawn: -sweat drops- How long does he have to stay in there?

Me: Until I get a full video of him laughing because of the gas.

_-Later-_

Me: Okay Paul you can come out now!

Paul: …

Me: Paul?

_-Silence-_

Me: Okay… Dawn! Go in and check on Paul!

Dawn: Why me?

Me: Because you care about him so much and if you don't then I will use my brother`s old Lv. 98 eevee on you!

Dawn: O.O Kay fine –walks out of room-

Me: Josh hurry and install a lie detector in my necklace!

Josh: –nods-

_**-With Dawn and Paul-**_

Dawn: Paul…Paul are you okay?

Paul: …

Dawn: -pokes- are you okay Paul?

Paul: -is fully awake but acts like he isn't and is looking up Dawns skirt!

Dawn: -Finds out what he`s doing and slaps him- You…PERVERT! -Slaps-

Paul: OW! What was that for?

Dawn: You know why.-walks out of room-

Paul: -thinks- How did she know?

Me: That was soooo funny

Paul: ….

Dawn: ANYWAY!

Me: geez fine so next up we have clover123ie!

_This is going to be awesome_

Me: -Grins-

_Paul (question) do you like Justin Beiber and his songs?_

Paul: Who?

Me: -Gets on computer- Here listen.

Paul: -Listens-

Dawn: where did you get the computer?

Me: Umm…that's my business to know and yours to find out. O.O

Dawn: …?

Paul: Okay.

Me: Well?

Paul: He sounds like a girl.

Me: Do you like him or not?

Paul: He sounds do girly for me to like him.

Me: Ooh wrong answer. JOSH you know what to do!

Paul: -Sits in chair-

Ooh that was the wrong answer

Paul: Why?

Me: Oh just something for this next dare. Josh!

Josh: -nods and strapped Paul in chair and takes him to his room-

Paul: wha..?-Gets put in straight jacket listens to Justin Beiber for four hours repeating.-

Dawn: HA! Serves you right!

Me: Dawn your next.

Dawn: Got it.

Me: Okay I changed it a little bit just so it leaves out some certain parts.

_Dawn: (question) Do you like Paul?_

Dawn: Never did, never will.

_Lie detector: Beep….Beep….Beep…._

Me: Ha HA! Get her Pikachu! Strongest attack!

**Pikachu: Pikachu! Uses strongest attack it has-**

Dawn-screams and passes out-

Me: Hmmm…. I think that we overdid it….Oh well Good job Pikachu! Here is some poffins for you that I made myself! –Gives poffins-

**Pikachu: pika pi! (Thank you)**

Me: no problem! Hmm Paul should be done soon and Dawn should be waking up soon too…

Dawn:-wakes up-

Paul:-walks in the room-

Me: Finally! I was starting to get bored!

Ikari couple:-sweet drops-(at same time)

Me: Awe so cute! Oh and Dawn you have one more dare.

Dawn: -screams and hides under new couch-

Me: Josh!

Josh: -pulls Dawn out from under couch-

Paul:- sweat drops-

(_Dare) Dawn has to make out with Paul after his dare is done. If she doesn't_

_ Do it then she has to make out with Conway._

Dawn: Hmm make out with Paul or Conway…

Me: Want me to choose for you?

Dawn: Yes please.

Me: Paul.

Paul: Why me?

Me: Cause you two look so cute together!

Paul: No we do-gets interrupted by Dawn making out with him for 10 sec.

Dawn: There. Happy?

Me: Yep!-has video camera-

Paul: You videotaped the whole thing?

Me: People need to see things like this Hun.

Paul: ….

Dawn: ….

Me: Well I`m gonna do one more review before I'm done for a while.

Dawn: Can I do it this time?

Me: NO NEVER!

Dawn: geez what's your problem? 

Paul: she`s a blond and blonds' are born crazy.

Me: That`s it Paul! Pikachu! Use your strongest attack on Paul!

**Pikachu: pika (gladly)**

Dawn: -Hides-

_Pikachu: PIKA-CHU!_

Paul:-falls to ground- 

Me: There Pikachu you can stay out of your poke ball

_Pikachu: Pika-pi (yay!)_

Me: Well anyway we have ALEXIA so give her a warm welcome!

_For Dawn:_

_ Make her dress up like Paul but in a hot way_

Me: Okay dawn go change! The clothes are already in there for you!

Dawn: fine.

Me: Paul your next.

_Strap Paul in an electric chair for five min. then make him eat _

_ A whole chocolate toffee cheese cake_

Me: Got that Paul?

Paul: No, I am not doing that

Me: Yes you will or else I will get you all wet and _then_ put you in the electric chair for five min. Your choice.

Paul:-curses under breath-

Me: Paul! –Picks up and straps in electric chair- and it didn`t say that it had to be on so for two min, you will be shocked and then for three min you will be just sitting there and don't worry… I won't make you die.-Turns on electric chair-

Dawn: -walks in and didn't hear what I said so she screamed and passed out-

Me: Uh-oh –turns off electric chair- Dawn wake up!

Dawn: -wakes up- Ugh…

Paul: (it's been five min.)-Starts to eat cheese cake- Ugh… so gross.

Me: Dawn?

Dawn: -turns around- Ya?

Me:-takes pic. - There's another dare for you and Paul.

_Put Dawn in a life threatening situation then make Paul go and save her_

Me: So ya follow me.-goes to outside pool area-

Dawn: What are you going to do to me?

Me: This –puts 100 pound weight on arms so it can`t come off easily- Hold your breath!-Pushes in pool-

Me: Paul! Paul! You have to save Dawn!

Paul: Sorry, but before I do anything I have to wait one hour before I go in the water.

Me: But Dawn needs your help! I can`t get her!

Paul: Fine.-jumps in water and gets 100 pound weights off her arms and brings her to the surface.

Me: She`s not breathing! You will have to do Mouth to Mouth!

Paul:-groans but does it anyway-

Dawn: -Wakes up- wha…What happened?

Paul: You are one troublesome girl I hope you know that.

Dawn: It wasn't me!

Paul: Then who was it?

Dawn: shut up you PERVERT!

Me: Well, I hate to leave them fighting after something I did. Oh well….Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yayz! We`re back!

Dawn: Three chapters in one day? Wow.

Me: I know right!

Paul: But for all we know she could have done this because she was bored.

Dawn: Well at least she _has_ a life.

Me: Ha ha ha…-sweat drops- well anyway! I have a new co-host to be here!

Paul: And I feel sorry for the new guy.

Me: But if people please give him reviews that`ll be great.

**Kenny: ya that would be great. Oh hey Dawn.**

Dawn: Kenny? What are you doing here?

**Kenny: Oh…Well Krystal said that we needed more people for co-hosts and I volunteered!**

Paul: Are you sure that that was a good idea?

**Kenny: Of course! Why wouldn't it be?**

Dawn: umm well Kenny this sh-

Me: Anyway we have more reviews! Kenny would you please do the honor?

**Kenny: I wouldn't mind. Okay so starting off is purplebear04!**

Dawn: you will now see why these are so scary.

_ Paul –dare- do the carameldaansen. Let people take pictures/videos._

**Kenny: That's not so bad…**

Me: -Gets videotape out- For YouTube! Oh wait…wear this costume-hands costume-

Paul: Why do I need this? It didn't say that I have to wear a costume.

Me: I say that you do so you do. Now go change! –Pushes in room-

Dawn: -Gets videotape out and gives Kenny a reason why I`m evil-

Paul: -walks out dressed like a girl and starts to do the dance-

_ Everybody but Paul falls to the floor laughing_

Paul: Shut up! –Goes to change-

Dawn: see Kenny? That's why. She will do anything to make this harder on you.

**Kenny: Ya but I don't have to do this right now do I?**

Me: Oh and Kenny? If you don't get any reviews then you get kicked off the show.

**Kenny: WHAT?**

Dawn: Now do you see?

**Kenny: ya! But I don't want to leave! I`m in love with you Dawn!**

Me: …O.O

Paul: …O.O

Dawn…O.O

Paul: -goes over to Kenny and punches him in the face-

Dawn: …P-Paul! Don't hit my best friend in the face!-does a flip and lands on Paul-

Me: Stop fighting Paul you have a question

_Do you like waffles? _

Paul: Yes.

Me: Next

_Put Piplup in a translator and see how he really feels about you_

Dawn: simple enough.-puts Piplup in a translator – Piplup? How do you feel about me?

_**Piplup: I think that dawn is a great trainer. But she needs to think less about her hair and think more about training us for contests. Also I think that Dawn needs someone to travel with her that's not Barry or Kenny. I HATE them because they think that they are better than me and Dawn. Plus I think that I should get some of Dawn`s poffins. She should travel with Ash or Paul.**_

Me: umm…Thank you piplup for those kind words.

**Kenny: goes to corner to sulk.**

Dawn:-feeds piplup poffins- 

Paul:-is happy-

Me: PAUL TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT SO WE CAN SEE YOUR HOT BODY!

Dawn: …O.O

Paul: …O.O

**Kenny: …O.O**

Me: …sorry just do it!

Paul:-takes off shirt-

_Blue: OMG Paul! I can`t believe I'm here with you again!-runs up and kisses Paul on lips-_

Paul: um…hello Blue…

_Blue: Hi Pauli I'm just here to say that if you ever need help just call me! –Starts to make out with Paul-_

Dawn: and who are you?

Paul: Dawn please don't.

_Blue: Oh hello I`m Blue Paul`s girlfriend._

Dawn: girlfriend?

Me:-into camera- okay we are going to stop right now for a sec. to watch this.

**Kenny: now I see what they mean.-sweat drops-**

_Blue: ya he asked me out! He`s such a cutie and I love it when his shirts not on he just looks so hot!_

Paul: …O.O

Dawn: that`s it!-spears blue-(and for people who don't know what a spear is, its where someone grabs around another person's waist and tackles them to the ground)

**Kenny: -gets camera out-**

Me: -had camera out-

Paul: -is standing by the fight backing away slowly-

Dawn: -goes over by window and throws blue out of it into a pool filled with tons of evil water Pokémon-

_Blue: -screams-_

Dawn: next.

Me: but-

Dawn: NEXT!

Me: -scared-

_ Who's your crush right now?_

Dawn: nobody

Me: Liar!

Dawn: I am not. Did you lie detector go off?

Paul: But you just attacked Blue!

Me: Okay I will admit it...I controlled Dawn to do that with my magical pencil.

**Kenny: but you USE A KEYBOARD.**

Me: yes, but first I write everything with a pencil-holds up pencil-

Dawn: well control Kenny so he will not be in love with me! No offence Kenny it's just weird to have a best friend in love with you.

**Kenny: no offence taken-goes back to corner to sulk-**

Me: okay out of this whole thing we have only done one review so let's get moving here people! So now we have xxQuilavaRulesxx!

_Okay! Please do these ones!_

_Dawn-dares_

_Eat a French fry with a straw_

_Act like you're in an epic anime and act like your fading away…_

_Buy a cat that's light pink with golden eyes and act like a soldier_

_Call the cat Black Hayate and sit with it for EVERY. . _

_Beat Paul with a baseball bat while singing _peanut butter jelly time.

_Questions:_

are your skirts so short?

2. being not very perfect isn't all that great, huh?

Paul: Dares:

your usaring metal claw you.

2. wear a bra with oranges in it, then put on a vanille costume (final fantasy VIII)  
_**  
**__: gumiracle; miracle in front of ash and your hot brother_

4. Watch inappropriate videos.

5. Have ash beat you with you smiling 6 times

Questions:

1. do you like winning so badly you just HAVE to insult people?

2. Why do you always bow to elders when you're so bad to other people? (You do know ash is 18, right?)

I will be back! (Also, can you add contestshipping?)

Me: Dawn! Go!

Dawn: fine! -Tries to drink French fry with a straw and succeeds in 2 hours-

Me: Okay to me, an epic anime is Pokémon so act like you're watching Ash and Paul facing in the Shinnoh league. Then you get a feeling and your hair starts to change from midnight blue to blond and an aurora is around you and you shoot up in the sky. The aurora goes away and you're fully changed to something your mother didn't want you to know about. Then darkri appears and you have a full out battle in the clouds where nobody can see you. Then both of you fall with your clothes in tears and you fall to the ground on Paul's side and darkri falls on Ash`s side. Tell Paul how you really feel about him while you start to fade away. But another Pokémon appears, some Pokémon that you can't make out, heals you and you come back out with powers good and bad. Jet-black hair for bad and blond hair for good.

Dawn: did you just now think of that?

Me: no I had it in a dream of a while when it just kept coming back so it just stayed there in my head-grins-

Dawn: okay I will act it out because it's so good.

Me: you have to act it out anyway!

Dawn: oh ya I forgot. –gets on ground-

Paul: Dawn?

Dawn: P-Paul is that you?-coughs-

Paul: ya it's me. What happened?

Dawn: I battled with darkri…both went down-coughs some more- both will die…

Paul: no…don't say that you will live!

Dawn: I'm sorry Paul I won't…-starts to cry-

Me: Josh did you know that she can cry automatically?

Josh: -shakes head-

Me: Me neither

**Kenny: …D`:**

Dawn: I`m sorry Paul…I always loved you…-closes eyes- 

_ Short silence_

Dawn: am I done now?

Me: yes…Yes you are –starts to cry-

Dawn: -goes out to buy the cat-

-Later-

Dawn:-walks in-I'm back with Black Hayate!-sits down on couch-

Paul: welcome back and good acting by the way.

Dawn: thanks you too. Krystal! Music!

Me: Got it!

Dawn: -gets a bat- I don't mean any of this by the way…

Paul: I know but you can't help it…you have to…

Dawn: -Sighs and sings while whacking Paul-

**Kenny: ya get him dawn!**

Dawn: -stops and turns to do the same thing with Kenny-

**Kenny: ow ow OW DEE-DEE WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?**

Dawn: -moves Kenny to the window- don`t –grabs baseball bat- call me-gets ready- DEE-DEE!-whacks Kenny 20 feet away from building into Ash while he was getting shocked by Pikachu, Richu, and a Pichu _after_ getting wet by piplup.

Dawn: My skirts are not short, they are a lot longer than they are drawn and they`re cute! And not being perfect isn't that great…nobody's perfect but people think that they are so they be mean to you…

Paul: let's get this over with…-sends out usaring – use medal claw on me …OW…-grabs clothes and fruit to change- ugh I look like a girl AGAIN?-steps in front of camera and sings- okay where do I get the videos?

Me: oh I had dawn pick some up when she went shopping here-puts videos in- enjoy

_**-Four hours later-**_

Dawn:-on cell phone- ya ash can you come over to our show….what…..well then hurry or else Kenny will beat you to all of the food! Okay….Bye.-hangs up-

**Ash: I'm here! Where `s the food?-finds table- FOOD! -Starts to eat- **

Paul: -is smiling for next dare-

Me: Ash….Paul had ate most of the food so you need to beat him.

**Ash: WHAT?-grabs Dawn`s bat and whacks Paul-**

Paul: ow…ow…ow…ow...Ow...OW!

**Ash: that's what you get!**

Me: Answer the questions!

Paul: umm sometimes I feel that way….others I don`t. and I bow to the elderly because if I face them once I don't have to face them again really…and with the others …They want to face me over and over again. And according to the new series …Ash is 10 still.

Me: umm I will think about adding in contestshipping and please send in reviews so I can make these chapters epicly awesome!

_**Everybody: bye and send in more reviews for people!**_

Me: Ash I'm sorry but you have to leave now and don`t worry…Josh made some food for you.-hands food-

**Ash: okay bye I hope that I come back sometime! Bye Dawn ,bye Paul, bye Krystal, bye kenny!**

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

me: guys I'm so sorry that I didn't post this sooner I have been so busy with school, soccer, and other stuff too. I just downloaded a typing thing on my computer at my Dad's house so this is going to be a little different and look different to so just stick with me people I promise that the show WILL be the same.

Paul: Are you so sure about that?

Me: positive

Dawn: Okay I trust you

** Kenny: I guess that I trust you too for once**

Me: Thanks guys! Now first up is Booky-Faliza!

Hi, Krystal! Hi, Hikari! Hi, Shinji... I don't know why but I prefer calling you guys buy your Japanese names (*sweatdrops*)

Hikari here are your questions:

1) How do you feel about Shinji (*cough*romantically*cough*)?

2) Do you have a dairy/journal/ thingy? Yes, thingy...

Here are your dares:

1) If you said yes to question 2, I want you to read the entries (out loud) that have something to do with Shinji. If you said no, I dare you to, um, prank call May/Haruka and say that the roses were for her, then call Drew/Shuu and tell him May loves him (it's true! Just watch the episodes!).

2) Kiss Shinji on the cheek.

3) Blow a raspberry on the back of Shinji's neck.

4) Y'know the list of things to do at Walmart? If you don't YouTube it, then do it, but you and Shinji have to do it together.

5) Take Shinji on a shopping spree. Yes, I'm evil. * shudder* I hate shopping. Oh, you can get stuff too. Here's a magical credit card.

Here are your questions, Shinji:

1) What did you mean when you said " when every life meets another something will be born" to Hikari?

2) How do you feel about Hikari (romantically)?

Shinji, your dares:

1) Do 250 sit-ups. Sit-ups are fun.

2) What's your favorite food? Here, eat some.

3) Cosplay as Hunny from Host Club. You MUST have Bun-Bun.

4) Take care of a baby egg. It's a Skitty.

5) Shopping with Hikari should count as a dare.

Well, bye! I'll be back! Mwahahahaha!

- Faliza

Me: Its okay some people do some people don't it does NOT matter to the people here!

**Kenny: I got left out -sad-**

Me: Kenny their ignoring you so you can be off of the show! Dawn! Answer your questions!

Dawn: Fine I Don't like Paul like that I said that before. Yes I have a diary/ journal/ thingy.

Me: and your Dares

Dawn: Does it matter which one I read?

Me: um I don't really think so

Dawn: okay -gets journal out that has a flower on it- 

Dear diary, for some reason when I was walking home I got kidnapped by a big tall person. It was just me on the road so no one noticed me being kidnapped. So when I got to this big tall building in a different town, he Strapped me to a chair. So I start screaming and I hear a voice next to me saying that I should shut my mouth. I look over and it's Paul. The stupid person who abuses his Pokemon! So we get in a huge argument and Krystal walks in, tells us to be quiet, and starts the show. You all basically know the rest.

Me: wow

Dawn: I know -walks over to Paul and kisses on cheek-

**Kenny: -faints-**

Me: ha ha, Kenny fainted...

Paul: I'm not going to yell at you because I know that it was part of the show...

Me: um I don't really know what she means about blowing a raspberry on the back of Paul's neck so you can just skip it

Dawn: okay. Come on Paul we need to go to wall mart... I wonder what number we will get to...

_**Later**_

Dawn: -slowly walks in-

**Kenny: Dawn? What happened?**

Me: -bouncing up and down- what number did you get to?

Paul: We got through all of it... But they caught us and we got kicked out for a year...

Dawn: -is face down on the couch-

Me: oh... well Dawn! Cheer up! Do you wanna go on a shopping spree with Paul?

Dawn: -hops up and grabs Paul's hand and exits out the door with lightning fast speed-

Me: Um... wow...

_**Later again**_

Dawn: -walks in happily- 

Me: Dawn you have been gone for hours! Where's all of the stuff you bought?

Dawn: oh Paul's bringing it in now

Paul: -walks in-

Dawn: where's my stuff?

Paul: Oh you mean the three planes, boats, trucks, monster trucks, and jet planes filled with your stuff? Their bringing it in now. My wallets empty now because Dawn didn't give me enough time to grab the card.

**Me and Kenny: -jaws drop to the floor and both are stunned-**

Dawn: What?

Me: Oh nothing...Paul your up!

Paul: I don't remember ever saying that to Dawn only her saying that to me. I DON'T like her like that.

Me: and your Dares. Down on the ground I'm saying if you do it right then your good. If you do it wrong then you have to start over.

Paul: -gets on the ground it sit up mode-

Me: hands on chest! Good... Now 1...2...3...4...5...6...7... START OVER! 1...2...3...4..5... START OVER!

_**Later **_

Me: okay your done!

Paul: it's...been...three...HOURS!

Dawn: wow you really suck at that you had to restart 16 times!

**Kenny: I know right!**

Paul: shut...up... ugh I need to take a shower...

Me; AFTER you finish you dares/ questions!

Paul: My favorite food has to be a rice ball I guess...Thanks for the rice ball I guess...

Me: oh and this next one is also a reason why I didn't do it a while because I had to see what it was and I got caught in it because it was so good... and I think that Hunny is that little boy thats really strong but likes cute things... ha ha ha I feel so bad for you Paul!

Paul: HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?

Me: oh not that long... now go change into this! -hands outfit-

Paul: -goes to change-

**Kenny: so what is Host Club?**

Me: Oh it's just this club that entertains girls and this girl didn't have the uniform, lost her contacts, and this mean boy put gum in her hair so she had to cut it right? So when she went to school she looked like a boy. So the Host Club gave her a uniform and- wait, why am I telling you this? you can watch it on my computer! -throws computer at Kenny-

Paul: -walks out-

_**Host Club: -is bored and flipping through the channels and arrives at my show- hey its Hunny!**_

_Hunny: -mouth stuffed with cake- Wha-?_

Me: so Hunny, tell us about yourself!

Paul: -adopts Hunny's cheerful voice- well I love sweets and cute things like my bunny!(I forgot what he called his bunny) I also love tea. I put my Father in the hospital while fighting him and they begged me not to fight anymore. So then I arrived in the Host Club!

Me: so Dawn, Kenny, that's basically a summary of Hunny. Paul you can change back now!

Paul: Okay -goes back to change-

Dawn: wheres the Skitty egg? 

Me: right here -hold up egg- it's going to hatch soon

Paul: -walks out-

Me: Paul! Take this egg hurry! Now!

Paul:-takes egg- why do you want me to have- -egg starts to glow- WHAT?

_**-EGG STOPS GLOWING AND A SKITTY APPEARS IN PAUL'S ARMS-**_

Paul: How could you? Now I have to take care of this thing!

Me: -shrugs- You would have to take care of it anyways.

Dawn: Aw it's so cute! what will you name it?

**Kenny: ya what WILL you name it?**

Paul: -shrugs- I don't know

Dawn: WHAT?

Me: …

Paul: I don't care either...

Me: I think that we should have the people vote

Dawn: What do you mean?

Me: I mean that when you create a review, you put the name that you want for the Skitty at the end for me. Your choices are what you want, and after the first ten, I will list the choices on my profile, and you will vote on reviews again. Also you should check out the beginning, and the end of my pro... the middle doesn't really matter unless you wanna know a little about me. But anyway Paul one more Dare then we are done with this person.

Paul: this PERSON?

Dawn: this person took 8 pages!

Me: Dawn you wanna go shopping with Paul paying for it again?

Dawn: Yay!

**Kenny: Your evil**

Me: Na really

_**later**_

Dawn: We are back and really tired

Me: well We will do a couple more reviews then you can take a quick nap...

so now we have kk!

dawn&Paul(dares) kiss for 16 min.

one dares for dawn-kiss Kenny in front of Paul than beat up Kenny.

one dares for Paul- kiss joey in front of dawn and Kenny to see if Kenny like joey than beat Kenny up using any type of Pokemon that is cute.

Paul&dawn?-who do love?,who is Ur best friend?

dawn?-do u love Paul?

Paul?-do u love dawn?

see ya kk out here!;}

Me: we are going to move it from 16 min. to at least 5 cause we wanna get through this quickly

_**5 min later**_

Me: Okay you guys can stop now

Ikari couple: -stops-

**Kenny: -starts to get color back-**

Dawn: -goes over to Kenny and kisses him-

Paul: -twitches-

**Kenny: -stunned-**

Me: -bites self so I won't tackle Kenny-

Dawn: -stops-

**Kenny: wow Dawn... That was AMAZING!**

Dawn: -slaps Kenny and kicks him where it hurts-

Paul: Ow...

Me: -on phone- So ya can you come over to the show? Please Zoey? Thank you your a life saver! Okay see you soon. Yep bye. Hm I should of made that more interesting...

**Kenny: How?**

Me: My pen-hols up pen- It's the same one that Jessi has form The Dawn and Paul Talk Show!

Dawn: What can it do...?

Me: Um... I don't really know how far the limited are with this thing...

Paul: …

Me: Paul finish up! Oh and by Joey, I thought that she meant Zoey...

_Zoey: -walks in- Hey I'm here!_

Dawn: Zoey! -hugs friend-

_Zoey: Hey Dawn! Kenny! Krystal! _Paul...

Me: ha ha hi and does it really matter what you do on our show?

_Zoey: Um I guess not_

Me: yayz! Paul...

**Kenny: -staring at Zoey- ' _I think that I found someone else that I like... not as great as Dawn... But still!'_**

Dawn: …

Paul: -sighs- sorry I have to do this -kisses Zoey-

Dawn: -Twitches-

**Kenny: -tightens and untightens fists over and over again-**

Me: -bite self again-

Paul: -stops and goes over to Dawn- can I borrow a cute Pokemon from you that has the strongest move from the Pokemon that you have?

Dawn: …that was confusing but I understand what you want so here's Piplup

Paul: -takes Pokeball and sends Piplup out-

_Piplup: pip Piplup...(Your not my master)_

Paul: do you wanna attack Kenny?

_Piplup: Piplup...( ya... but I kinda wanna attack you too...)_

Paul: Piplup use Hydro Pump on Kenny!

_Piplup: Piplup! (HYDRO CANNON!)_

Paul: ...-throws bag of poffins-

Dawn: um... where did you get the poffins?

Paul: a gym trainer gave them to me when I beat him...

Me: oh okay... well Zoey you can leave now if you want.

_Zoey: okay -walks over to Kenny and whispers to him giving him a piece of paper-_

**Kenny: -blushes-**

Ikari Couple: I don't love anyone

Me: awww! so cute!

Ikari Couple: Shut Up!

Dawn: Human friend or Pokemon friend?

Me: um... human

Dawn: Okay... Zoey

Paul: no one

Me: …

Ikari couple: No I don't love her/him -dawn points at Paul and Paul points at Dawn-

Me: again aw...

Dawn: Can I announce the person this time?

Me: NO! So next up we have

ALEXIA

thanks for using my dares :)!lol

its was so jokes update more

and bring in some Mario!

Me: your welcome for using your Dares! They were awesome! I'll try to update more I swear. Also the closest thing that I could Maybe get to for Mario is putting one of these three in a Mario video game. Umm... how many reviews do we have left... 5 oh ya you people can write as many questions or dares as you want for these people as long as their not long... so next we have

Kk999! Oh hey KENNY you have some dares but it doesn't really matter because maybe in the next chapter we will have a go away party! So everyone go to my pro member to do that and look at the top and the bottom of my pro please.

Yay review time!

Well anyway heres my dares!

kengo

:Make-out with dawn then let her beat you Up and make you go flying out the window!

:Call ash to come back to the studio and make him watch you throw cheese into a pack of evil, wild, hungry Pokemon!

:Climb a tower 200 miles up in the air and jump! AND you have to do it no matter what anyone says!Nothing waiting at the bottom but A weak flying Pokemon that can hardly fly! ^.^

:Now...Punch Paul where it hurts!

:Let Paul punch,wack, and kick where it hurts! while Paul wears boxing gloves and boots with spikes under them!

: Have Paul Throw you in A pack of wild Pokemon thats really hungry AFTER you throw cheese into it!

: face Dawn in a contest! -don't show them this but If Dawn wins then she has to hit Kenny REALLY hard in the face. Kenny wins then...well...you can do what ever you want to him in 5 min.!

Paul:

Go to sleep

Dawn:

Go to sleep

Krystal:

: Hurt kengo for loving Dawn! :(-Grrrr Kengo...)

You all should be scared of me! Err well...At least Kengo should!

Bye Awesome Krystal! Bye cool Paul! Bye wonderful Dawn! Ash go away. ...Am I missing someone? Oh ya bye Kengo I hope that you will be in more Pain! Or go away. Ether or. Bye keep up the good work!-sorry penguinshippers... '^.^- UMMMM i should go now...-runs away but then comes back-

Oh, and so penguinshippers don't get mad at me, I have 2 more dares!

Kengo

: Make-out with dawn...no catch I swear just make out with her!

and so Krystal dosent get mad at me,

Krystal

: Throw Kengo into a Pool of evil Pokemon have have him stay in there for 2 more reviews!

Im evil..EEPPPP! i gtg bye!

**Kenny: wow that review took up about 2 pages...**

Me: ya... Kenny start!

**Kenny: -goes over to Dawn and starts to make-out with her-**

Paul: -twitches-

Dawn: -slaps Kenny, and kicks him where it hurts-

**Kenny: OW!**

Me: YAY!

Dawn: -drags Kenny to window and grabs her baseball bat-

**Kenny: um Dawn please, please Dawn can't we talk this one out?**

Dawn: nope -wacks out window but he hits a tall building 19 ¾ miles away.

Paul: you missed

Me: aw...-sad- do I have to bring him back?

Dawn: yes there's still more dares for him.

Me: fine...-transports Kenny back to the studio-

Dawn: -on the phone-hey Ash can you come back to the studio? Please? We need you for the show Ash... do you wanna face Paul in a battle?

Paul: WHAT?

Dawn: okay see you soon. Bye -hangs up-

Me: Paul I have a question for you while we wait for Ash to get here.

Paul: what...

Me: why can't you be with Dawn?

Paul: Cause I have a fiance named Brook

Me: -mouth hangs open- um Josh can you get me my hammer please?

_Josh: -brings hammer-_

Me: thank you Josh

_Josh: -nods-_

Me: -wacks Paul-

_Ash: Hi I'm here!_

**Kenny: hey Ash look at this cheese, it's going into a pack of mean, wild, hungry Pokemon now -throws cheese into pack-**

_Ash: NOOOOOO-jumps into pack of Pokemon to get cheese back-_

_**Everyone: -sweat drops-**_

Me: -transports Kenny to the top of the building and pushes him- Okay I'm sorry guys but we are out of time I will finish up the review and the rest of them tomorrow.

_**Everyone: Bye!**_

_Ash: -comes out out pack of Pokemon- I GOT MY CHEESE!_

_**Everyone: -sweat drops-**_

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

Dawn: explain to them why you didn't update.

Me: I was super busy, then I got writers block so with my other story I had like 10 mistakes in it. Then I got really busy AGAIN. And now school started and I told myself that I would get this done before the end of the nine eleven. But I'm going to post it the day after.

**Kenny: The nine eleven?**

Me: You know the day that the twin towers fell and the planes got hijacked and the pentagon got hit

**Kenny: Oh.**

Me: yep sad times…anyway I have a soccer game coming up too so I need to get this done before I leave my Dad's house. And if you notice I fixed the thingy so it's no longer in the middle anymore! -Grins-

**Dawn and Kenny: -sweat drops-**

Me: yep! Paul's quiet because a certain someone is coming to the studio today! Oh and we have Ash as a new co-host person.

Paul: Co host person? Really?

Me: Yes. So now ladies and gentlemen, I am not proud to introduce someone I very much hate but have to have on this show to make questions more funny-

Paul: Get on with it.

Me: -glares- Put your hands together, for Paul's fiancée, BROOK!

_Brook: -runs in- hello! -bows and runs over to sit by Paul, knocking Dawn out of the way- Hi Pauli!_

Me: Pauli?

Dawn: -glares at Brook-

**Kenny: just get on with the dares!**

Me: I don't know why you're so eager. And weren't you falling to your doom?

**Kenny: Ya. But someone saved me at the bottom. The fall took too long. Someone noticed and saved me.**

Me: -sighs- Oh well. OK onward to finish of kk999

_: Now...Punch Paul where it hurts!_

_: Let Paul punch, whack, and kick where it hurts! While Paul wears boxing gloves and boots with spikes under them!_

_: Have Paul Throw you in a pack of wild Pokemon that's really hungry AFTER you throw cheese into it!_

_: face Dawn in a contest! -don't show them this but if Dawn wins then she has to hit Kenny REALLY hard in the face. Kenny wins then...well...you can do whatever you want to him in 5 min.!_

_Paul:_

_Go to sleep_

_Dawn:_

_Go to sleep_

_Krystal:_

_: Hurt kengo for loving Dawn! :(-Grrrr Kengo...)_

_You all should be scared of me! Err well...At least Kengo should!_

_Bye Awesome Krystal! Bye cool Paul! Bye wonderful Dawn! Ash go away. ...Am I missing someone? Oh ya bye Kengo I hope that you will be in more Pain! Or go away. Ether or. Bye keep up the good work!-sorry penguinshippers... '^.^- UMMMM I should go now...-runs away but then comes back-_

_Oh, and so penguinshippers don't get mad at me, I have 2 more dares!_

_Kengo_

_: Make-out with dawn...no catch I swear just make out with her!_

_And so Krystal doesn't get mad at me,_

_Krystal_

_: Throw Kengo into a Pool of evil Pokemon have him stay in there for 2 more reviews!_

_I'm evil..EEPPPP! I gtg bye!_

Me: So there's the rest of the dares!

**Kenny: I don't feel like doing that now that I know that he can't he can't be with Dawn.**

Me: Ooh some-one is jeal-ous! -Laughs-

**Kenny: -blushes-**

_Brook: Tch. This seems stupid. This is just hurting people. Where's the humor in that?_

Me: Just think of this as a game of Truth or Dare.

_Brook: But this seems stupid! -Frowns- I mean what's the point._

Dawn and Paul: -glaring at Brook-

Me: The point is, is to entertain the people who like this show. And I-just-so-happened to get a dare to bring in some Mario. So ALEXIA, here's you're Mario! -poofs Brook into Mario video game, facing Bowser (if I spelled that right).

_Brook: Hey! Get me out of here! Hey! Hey!_

Me: -watches- Just do the Dare Kenny so we can move on.

**Kenny: fine -walks over to Paul and kicks him where it hurts-**

Paul: -falls on the ground-

Me: -still watching Brook- HA! He just ate her Eevee!

Dawn: I thought that you like Eevee.

Me: Not when it's hers.

Paul: -recovers and gets ready for the dare- -mumbles- You're so dead...

**Kenny:- turns around and starts to scream-**

Me: SHUT UP KENNY WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH BROOK GET HURT HERE! -Glares-

**Kenny: But- -gets cut off by Paul hurting him- -screams again-**

Me: Gosh. I am really getting writers block AGAIN!

Dawn: But you're doing really well!

Me: If I was doing really well then I wouldn't get off track of what we're doing. AND WHERE'S ASH?

Dawn: I don't know but I found Black Hayate!

_**Black Hayate: -jumps up on chair next to Dawn and sits on her lap- -purrs-**_

Paul: -takes cheese from Ash who was sitting in a corner eating it and throws it into the Pokemon pit again-

_Ash: -screams and runs into the pit-_

_**Everyone: -sweat drops-**_

Paul: -throws Kenny into pit-

**Kenny: -catches ledge- If I go in then you're going in with me.**

Paul: I don't think so. –Pushes Kenny the rest of the way in-

Me: Paul don't kill him we need him for the next dare…. You can kill him in the end though.

Dawn: What happened to your pen?

Me: I HAD TO GIVE IT BACK! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT IT WAS SOMEONELSE'S!

Paul: You're being loud. Stop that.

Me: -screams- I NEED TO TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON SOMEONE! –Looks at the TV and smirks-

Dawn: I don't like that smirk –hides behind Paul-

Paul: -nods and steps in front of Dawn-

Me: -Didn't notice any of it-

_Ash: -comes out of pit without a scratch holding cheese-_

Dawn: Ash? Y-you're not hurt? -Eyes widen in shock and tries to walk toward him-

_Ash: -hisses and backs away in corner-_

Paul: Did you really have to deal with him during most of your journey?

Dawn: -nods-

Me: -poofs Brook out of TV- Hi Brook! –Smirks again-

_Brook: can I have my Pokémon back now?_

Me: -nods and gives her, her real Pokémon- Now Paul, while we wait for Kenny, Tell Brook your feelings for her!

Paul: -eyes widen and he backs away- I…uh… you see…I have to go to a meeting. Ya, a meeting! See you later! –Steps in closet and closes the door-

_Brook: Pauli! Do you love me? –Whines louder- PAULI!_

Paul: -can hear clearly through door- FINE! –Walks out of room- FINE! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, I HATE YOU, I NEVER LIKED YOU, I NEVER DID, AND I NEVER WILL! AND THAT'S FINAL! –Sits down and crosses arms- can we get on with it now?

Me: -scared- -nods-

**Kenny: -climbs out of pit- Ugh… I'm alive…. Also Paul, that was loud!**

Paul: -glares at the wall in front of him-

Dawn: -sighs- Kenny the next dare we have to do a contest.

Me: Make it a tag-team contest!

**Kenny: what?**

Me: You know, it's like a tag team battle but a contest! And I actually feel like writing it out because Brook is with Kenny, and Dawn and Paul is together as well! Also I'm going to put it in Blue and Red so you don't have to read it if you don't want to.

Paul: -sighs and stands up-

Me: Kenny and Dawn already have contest clothes, but Brook and Paul don't. I don't feel like having them change so…. Dawn and Kenny, don't change. Each Member on the team gets two Pokémon to choose from. So…. 2 minutes to say what your Pokémon you're going to use, starting now!

Dawn: -turns to Paul- I think that I should use my Togekiss. Do you have your Weavile?

Paul: -Nods-

Dawn: Good. Also because you don't know how to make moves look beautiful, I'll use yours as a base, or you can just _try_ to make it more beautiful, your choice.

Paul: I don't care. So I'm going to use my Weavile and my Floslass.

Dawn: -Frowns- your Floslass? Why?

Paul: Because in your battles you combine the opposites to go together. Fire and ice for example.

Dawn: How do you know that?

Paul: -blushes slightly- Umm…. Let's just use my Floslass and your Piplup….

Dawn: OK! –Grins-

Me: -yells- Times up! Get to your areas!

Dawn: see you out there Paul! –Blows a kiss at him and runs off-

Me: -notices the kiss and smirks-

_Brook:- Also notices the kiss-_

_Ash: I'm lonely Pikachu!_

_Pikachu: -sweat drops- why don't we play hide-and-go-seek!_

_Ash: That's a great idea Pikachu! –Runs off-_

Me: -runs up to the stand and yells to the crowd- Hello there! –Crowd goes wild- Thank you! And now, it's come down to an eight on eight Pokémon battle! It's Dawn and Paul with their four, then Kenny and Brook and their four Pokémon! Now our judges are ready, 5 minutes on the clock, begin!

Dawn: Togekiss, spotlight!

Paul: Weavile, Stand by for battle!

Togekiss and Weavile show up with a giant ribbon showing up with different colors. They show up in the air and Togekiss does a back flip then catches Weavile. Both calling out their names.

_Brook: Ha! That's stupid, now get ready for the real show, Glaceon, it's your time to shine!_

**Kenny: Floatzel, come on out!**

Floatzel and Glaceon come out with stars. Glaceon and Floatzel both land on their feet beautifully. Both call out their names.

Dawn and Paul: You can have the first move.

Me: -grabs a camera that doesn't have a flash and takes a picture- -smirks-

_Brook: Very well… Glaceon jump up into the air!_

**Kenny: Floatzel you too!**

_Brook: Now use ice beam on the ground!_

Glaceon jumps up into the air and uses ice beam to create a beautiful ice rink! Points from Dawn and Paul go down a little bit

Me: Ooh that took some points from Dawn and Paul!

Dawn: -is worried-

Paul: Don't worry, my Weavile used to live on areas like this so I'll go after Brook. You go after Kenny.

Dawn: -nods- Togekiss up in the air!

_Brook: Oh no you don't! Ice beam!_

Glaceon lets out another ice beam. It hits Togekiss on the wing, freezing it. Togekiss falls down and crashes to the ground.

Dawn: Togekiss are you OK? –Sees Togekiss rise and fly up into the air again-

_Brook: Use Ice beam on her Togekiss and don't stop until you hit it!_

**Kenny: Use water gun too Floatzel! Rapid fire!**

Dawn: -mumbles go after Kenny by Togekiss- Togekiss come back down!

_Brook: Keep going!_

Paul: Weavile, go on Togekiss back!

Dawn: -smirks- Dance Togekiss and head toward Kenny!

Togekiss dodges the attacks beautifully by dancing! Kenny and Brook lose points. Getting closer to Kenny, Weavile jumps off.

Paul: Use metal claw on Floatzel!

Dawn: Togekiss, Sky attack on Glaceon!

**Kenny: Floatzel, use metal claw as well on Weavile!**

_Brook: Glaceon tackle!_

A big explosion is made.

Me: Weavile and Floatzel are no longer able to battle! What two Pokémon are they going to use next?

Paul: Floslass stand by for Battle!

**Kenny: Alakazam come on out to battle!**

Dawn: Paul go after Brook, I got Kenny….

Paul: Fine.

Dawn: Togekiss, go after Alakazam and use air slash!

**Kenny: Alakazam, use psychic on Togekiss and slam it down into the ground!**

You can see another cloud of smoke and Dawn calling out to her Pokémon. The dust disappears and you can see Togekiss knocked out.

Me: Ooh, there goes Togekiss!

Dawn: -returns Togekiss- Thank you Togekiss, you did well…-throws another poke ball- Piplup! Spotlight!

Me: Piplup and Floslass against Alakazam and Glaceon. Kenny and Brook have the advantage by having more points and Brook still has another Pokémon to use!

Dawn: Piplup, use whirlpool on the ice to break it!

_Brook: No! Glaceon, Blizzard Glaceon!_

**Kenny: What are you doing? Are you trying to take out my Pokémon too?**

_Brook: Why not? Your just getting in the way anyway!_

**Kenny: But Floslass has snow cloak, you planning to help them by having Floslass hide?**

_Brook: -shocked- well….I…_

Dawn: Come on Piplup, Use Hydro Pump on Glaceon!

Paul: Floslass, use ice beam and surround hydro pump with it, but don't freeze it!

Glaceon gets hit by the beautiful hydro Pump and ice beam. Brook and Kenny lose about half of their points. Brook doesn't notice that her Glaceon just fainted after hitting a wall.

Me: Now they have the same amount of Pokémon and points, what's going to happen next?

**Kenny: -smirks- you say that I'm weak? Your Glaceon just fainted.**

_Brook: -growls- Pikachu! –Throws poke ball- finish this up!_

Dawn: Piplup, hurry, go in the air and spin while using buddle beam!

Paul: Do the same with ice shard Floslass!

_Brook: Thunder Pikachu!_

**Kenny: Alakazam, use teleport to dodge!**

You can see Bubbles and Ice shards fly everywhere over the field. Then right in the middle there's flashes of lightning appearing right in the middle of it. Points from each side are taken away. A buzz is heard.

Me: Times up! And the winner is….

_**Everyone: -eagerly look at the scoreboard-**_

Me: the winner is Dawn and Paul! The Ikari team!

Paul: the Ikari team? Really?

Dawn! We did it Paul! –Hugs him-

Paul: -blushes-

Me: -smirks and takes a picture- Wonderful battle!

Dawn: What's the prize?

Me: You have to hit Kenny as hard as you can!

Dawn: -Shrugs and walk over to Kenny and Brook- Good battle you too!

_Brook: -glares at Dawn- That was just luck you know. L-U-C-K._

Dawn: -ignores and turns toward Kenny- Sorry Kenny, have to. –Slaps really hard-

**Kenny: -holds cheek and nods- It's OK….**

Me: Paul, Dawn, Go to sleep.

Paul: Why?

Me: It's the next dare for you two.

Dawn: -yawn- OK… that contest made me tired anyway…. –sits on the couch next to Paul and falls asleep-

Paul: -falls asleep-

Me: …Aww their cuddling! –Grins and takes ANOTHER picture-

**Kenny: -sweat drops- How many pictures do you have to take?**

Me: -shrugs- As many good things that happen in this show.

_Ash: But isn't this being recorded?_

Me: Kenny. Is it just me or did Ash say something smart?

**Kenny: He said something smart.**

Me: -glares at Pikachu- What did you do to make him smart?

_Pikachu: he ate a granola bar and pie that's filled with cheese._

Me: Ew… well anyway…. So I can get rid of two reviews at once, -pushes Kenny in pit- It'll go faster. But this is Kenny's go away party so…. Sorry bout that. But…. Let's get back to that question I asked Paul earlier –grins-

**Kenny: -climbs out of pit-**

Me: HOW DID YOU GET OUT SO FAST!

**Kenny: -shrugs- I learned a thing or two from Ash….**

Dawn and Paul: -wakes up from the screaming-

Dawn: Wha…?

**Kenny: -goes over to Dawn and starts to make out with her-**

Dawn: -breaks the make out session and hides behind Paul-

_Brook: -curses-_

Me: I'm sorry Brook. Did you want to go back into the Mario video game again but start at the beginning?

_Brook: -glares-_

Me: what was that?

_Brook: Fine…. –goes and sits down on Paul's lap, shooting knives Dawn's way-_

Me: OK… this one is going to be a short one. Next we have Kenny. Die

_Dawn: make out with Paul_

Me: this is going to be more fun with Brook here!

Dawn: -starts to make out with Paul-

_Brook: -hits Dawn- STAY AWAY FROM HIM HE'S MINE YOU LITTLE-_

Me: -poofs in video game again and start to laugh- That was a close one!

_Get your baseball bat and whack ash out the window_

Dawn: -grabs baseball bat- sorry Ash. I have too.

_Ash: OK but if you hit 30 degrees east, with all you strength and hit me 23 miles away, you will hit team rockets balloon and break it knocking their stolen Pokémon out and into the victims arms._

Dawn: Did he just say something smart?

Paul: I think he did.

Ikari couple: -looks at me-

Me: ….Pikachu did it. –Points at Pikachu-

_Ash: HURRY UP DA-_

Dawn: -whacks out window-

Me: That was close!

_Go shopping_

Dawn: Yay! –Grabs Paul-

Paul: -grabs Kenny-

**Kenny: -grabs Brook-**

_Brook: -is left hanging there-_

Me: -sighs- I'm alone….

_Pikachu: Oh so I don't count now?_

Me: -glares at Pikachu- You broke Ash. You don't count.

Later

Dawn: We're BACK!

Me: IT'S FRIDAY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Dawn: Oh…. Sorry….

Me: -mad and pushes Kenny off cliff-

Paul: ….the point of that was….?

Me: I'm mad.

_Brook: Oh…._

_Do whatever it takes to get Kenny to leave...I hate him..._

Me: -cheerful- Well he's leaving today after this chapter is done!

_(I'm sure that ppl will love me for this one)_

_Brook: What one?_

_Try to get Kenny and Blue together so you and Paul can be together_

Me: Sorry, We are trying, and being successful, at trying to Get Kenny and Zoey together at the moment. So now we have-

_Brook: __DarkAngel!_

Me: That was my line…

_Ok, my dares are going to involve you having drew and may in here (contestshipping!) Dares for Paul:_

Me: Yay! Contestshipping!

_Tell dawn TRUTHFULLY how you feel about her_

Paul: -looks at Dawn- I still don't like you but I count you as an _acquaintance._

Dawn: Don't worry; I count you as a friend too!

Paul: Acquaintances!

Me: YAY! One step closer to love! –Wink-

_Get locked in a room with Harley for an hour._

Me: -pushes Paul in room and poofs Harley into it too- OK skipping to Dawn's 1st dare then going back to Paul!

**Kenny: Why?**

Me: Saves time….YOUR BEING TOO QUIET! HMM? WHATS GOING ON?

**Kenny: Dawn's dare….**

_Dawn dares:_

Put a translator on each of your Pokemon and find out what they feel about u

Dawn: Throws out Pokémon and puts translators on them- What do you guys think about me?

_Dawn's Pokémon: -looks at each other-_

_Piplup: As a summery,_

_Dawn's Pokémon: You spend too much on yourself them us._

_Buneary: But other than that, your awesome!_

_Mamoswine: But you should give us some poffins._

Dawn: -hands out poffins-

Me: Well that sucks, being told that straight out from your Pokémon! I did do something else for that like 3 times, but it wouldn't save it so I had do this all over again! It's seriously tiring.

Dawn: wow….

Me: yep. –Looks at watch- Paul's going to be getting out soon.

Paul: -kicks open door-

_**Everyone: -sweat drops-**_

Me: Umm Josh? I think we need a new door….

Paul: I WILL NOT TELL YOU!

Me: Uh oh….OK bye-bye Harley! –Hands chocolates-

_**Harley: OK bye-bye then! –Poofs away-**_

Me: Next!

_Tell Ash he's the greatest Pokemon master ever_

_Ash: -runs in- Am I late?_

Me and **Kenny: -smirks-**

Paul: -sneers- Ketchum you're the greatest Pokémon master ever!

_Ash: -smirks and turns to Pikachu- Pay up._

_Sing a song for dawn. (Hint: the reason by hoobastank)_

Me: I don't member hoobastank, but you're singing **Hate every beautiful Day by Sugarcult**

Paul: -pales- Fine…. –steps up to microphone that appears out of nowhere.

Me: I will put this in color so you can skip it….

(Paul)Something's gotta change again,

I'm losing, my inspirations gone,

Oh no, Oh, no

Seeing through some different eyes,

I can't find, my medications failed,

Again Again

Me: Paul's putting a lot of feeling into this song

**Kenny: It's probably because he's emo.**

I can feel a change I can feel, Can you feel it?

See it on the street watching heat from the pavement

Cause I'm here, Ready to take it, all here

Everything's feeling unclear

I wish it was raining, cause I hate every beautiful day

Faces in the crowd, fake smiles for miles,

My imitations wrong, of them again

Trapped inside this cheap hotel,

Bored as hell turning the channels round

Me: -sits in depression corner- …

(My head, my bed)

I can feel a change I can feel, Can you feel it?

See it on the street watching heat from the pavement

Cause I'm here, Ready to take it, all here

Everything's feeling unclear

I wish it was raining, cause I hate every beautiful day! (Day!)

I can feel a change I can feel, Can you feel it?

See it on the street watching heat from the pavement

I can feel a change I can feel, Can you feel it?

I'm not the same, not the same lost my feeling

All I know I'll never know

All I know I'll never know

Cause I'm here, Ready to take it, all here

Everything's feeling unclear

I wish it was raining, cause I hate every beautiful day!

Every beautiful Day

Every beautiful Day

Every Beautiful Day

Me: YAY!

Dawn: …Wow….

Me: Dawn, He just sung you an amazing song and all you can say is 'wow?'

Dawn: …

_Brook: -runs up to Paul and screams- That was so good! I love you Pauli…. -kisses-_

Me: I forgot about her

_Ash: -studying Geometry-_

Me: ASH IS STUDYING?

_Watch Paul get mauled by fan girls, but not do anything about it (sorry Paul)_

Me: Sorry, -opens fan girl chamber- have to, I need to get this done.

Paul: -screams-

_Brook: PAULI!-Goes after him-_

_**Everyone else: -smirking-**_

Me: ok-ok…. Next dare….Oh wait it's a Paul question….SHINJI GET OVER HERE AND ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS!

Paul: -runs over shirtless- What?

Dawn: -starts to drool-

Me: -takes a picture- ummm….Next?

_Questions for Paul_

why do u hate Ash?

Paul: -looks around- Because he thinks that he knows people when they just met, he thinks that he knows their past, he thinks that he knows everything about us….

Me: ….interesting….-recording the whole thing-

Paul: NEXT!

_Brook: -is battling the fan girls-_

Me: But-

Ikari couple and _Brook: NEXT!_

Me: -pouts and goes to sit in depression corner-

_Do you love Dawn?_

Paul: No.

_Why can't u show off Ur hot body more often?_

Paul: It'll want my fan girls go crazy and try to murder/ rape me….

Me: ….that was quick…..

_Questions for Dawn_

Do you love Paul?

Dawn: No.

_Why is your snow suite Ur normal clothes, but with a coat and scarf?_

Me: that's a good question really….

Dawn: Come on! It's cute…. And it keeps me warm!

Me: This is kinda like the skirt problem…

Dawn: what's wrong with my skirt?

**Kenny: Nothing!**

_What is your fav Pokemon pairing?_

Dawn: Contestshipping.

Me: Mine is IkariShipping! Next is ContestShipping, then Pokeshipping I believe…. Then OldRivalShipping! That's like the only four I like….Oh and Kenny and Zoey…. Is that AllTheWayShipping? I don't know….

Paul: Oi, be quiet for once!

Me: -pouts-

_Loove the story!_

Me: YAY! Some people actually like my stories!

_Confess how you feel to Paul_

**Kenny: Who?**

Me: I don't know… Well everyone here thinks everyone as friends- err- _acquaintances, _except from Brook, she's Paul's fiancée if you didn't figure that out by now…. Next is Ghost For Linkin Park… Linkin Park is awesome! And this is a short one too!

_I DARE DAWN TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF PAUL AND SAY SHE HATES HIM!_

Me: -hands Dawn baseball bat- Here you go Dawn!

Dawn: -nods- Thank you Krystal!

Me: -claps my hands twice and Brook and the Fan girls get put into cages-

Dawn: I'm so sorry Paul….

Paul: it's OK….

Me: -takes picture-

**Kenny: …I'm not going to ask….**

_Ash: -moved onto Science-_

Dawn: -takes a deep breath- I HATE YOU PAUL SHINJI! I WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN, THE MOMENT YOU ENTERED MY LIFE YOU RUINED IT YOU IDIOT!

_Brook: NO STOP HURTING HIM! –starts to rip open cage-_

Me: wow…. That's good Dawn….. Next we have Ghost For Linkin Park again….

I DARE DAWN AND KENNY TO BEAT PAUL/ SHINJI WITH A 2x4 PEICE OF WOOD! ALSO, MAKE KENNY SHOOT PAUL WITH AN AIRSOFT GUN IN THE EYE THEN CONTINUE TO BEAT HIM

Me: dummy time! –Claps hands and Paul dummy appears out of nowhere-

Start Beating!

Dawn: -grabs piece of wood and starts beating the dummy up-

_**Dummy: -Blood oozes out of body-**_

**Kenny: -has air soft gun and his the dummy directly in eye-**

Me: THE DUMMY IS NOW DESTROYED!

Paul: -looking at the damage-

Me: Anyone besides me remember 100-percent-Empoleon?

_helium makes people have high voices_

Me: I ALWAYS MESS THAT UP! I will make it up to you right….about….now….-pushes Paul in room full of helium-

Paul: -voice sounds so high- You better stop laughing you idiots!

**Kenny: Ooh, I sound so scared!**

_Brook: -starts hurting Kenny-_

Dawn: -crying from laughing so hard- Oh that was good….

Paul: -walks out of room and voice still high- NEXT!

Me: 100-percent-Empoleon again!

I have a dare for you XxikarishipperxX I dare you to watch every digimon season IN ENGLISH and say they are awesome even though the voice acting SUCKS

Me: YAY DARE FOR ME! –starts watching-

_**Days later**_

Me: -staring at screen-

**Kenny: -waves hand in front of my face-**

Me: -shakily holds up a thumbs up- T-They a-are awesome!

Dawn: -staring at me- punishment from messing up

Me: -nods- Oh well! Can't be scared for too long! Except when I watched _Death of a ghost hunter_ …Don't watch it alone at night. 5 more reviews then we are done!

**Kenny and **Ikari couple: **-stares at me-**

Me: Ha ha…Um…. NEXT!

_Dares for Paul_

Make out with Piplup

Me: Umm I think that it's impossible to make out with a Pokémon and I can't

find any way to do it…. So ya, sorry!

_Listen to Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus for three hours and four minutes exactly._

_**3 hours and four minutes later**_

Paul: So Justin Beiber sounds like a girl and this girl sounds like a boy…

Me: No! I like them so shut up!

_Ask Ash to marry you. With FEELING._

Me: Just pretend he's Dawn

Paul: -with feeling- Ash Ketchum, will you marry me?

_Ash: Sorry Paul, but I like someone else… -blushes and moves onto Spanish-_

Me: Umm….Didn't expect that….

_Admit that you love Dawn on live television._

Paul: -turns to camera- I don't know where the admit comes in, but I do not l

like Dawn.-sits down-

_Brook: -breaks through cage and cuddles with Paul: C-cold…_

Me: stop complaining, it's 45 degrees in MY house….

_Make out with Ash_

Paul: -walks up to Ash and makes out with him for like not even 2 sec. and leaves Brook to beat him up-

Me: -pouts-

_Ok Dares for Dawn...  
make out with Ash and post a video of it on YouTube._

Dawn: -walks up to Ash and starts to make out with him-

Me: -recording-, what's with everyone making out with Ash? –posts it on YouTube-

_Shove Kenny out a 70 story building._

Dawn: sorry again Kenny –pushes-

**Kenny: IT'S OK! –screams-**

_Admit to Paul that you love him._

Dawn: I'm sorry, but I don't love Paul….

Me: TRAIL! YOU'RE LYING!

_Beat Kenny with a mallet._

Paul: He's falling.

_Brook: I guess you have to wait then…_

Me: NO! there has to be a way….

_Ash: You could always hit him WHILE he's falling…._

Me: ANOTHER smart thing from ASH! –turns to others- Why aren't we that smart?

Dawn: ….I'm going to beat up Kenny with a mallet….-turns to Paul- May I use your Staraptor?

Paul: I don't have it with me….

_Ash: I have my Pidgeot….-hands poke ball-_

Dawn: Thank you Ash! –grabs Mallet and poke ball and jumps off roof-

_**Everyone: ….**_

_Get Kenny and Zoey together._

Me: I can do this one! They practically are together…. They went on a couple dates when I wasn't typing this….

_Questions For Paul_

Why are you such a jerk?

Paul: My Past….

Me: His story is next!

_Do you love me?_

Paul: No

_Will you marry me?_

Paul: Only if you want to get killed by Brook

_Brook: PAULI! When's OUR weeding?_

Paul: Err….

_Questions For Dawn_

Why do you wear a snowsuit all the time?

Dawn: -walks in- I don't!

_Did you know that Piplup hates you?_

Dawn: Piplup doesn't hate me…. –looks at Piplup- ….Does he? -sad-

_Do you like Paul?_

Dawn: -sobs- I…I only like him as….as a friend!

Me: right… Lady Alice21 is next!

_Hello my victims! I've got questions and dares_

Me: YAY!

_Questions:_

Paul: How the hell did you get engaged?

_Brook: YAY! Talk about our marriage!_

Paul: It was an arranged marriage….

_Paul: Do you love your fiancée?_

Paul: Err….

Me: what's your answer?

Paul: ….no….

_Brook: WHAT? –starts to attack Paul- WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?_

_Dawn: Are you engaged to anybody?_

Dawn: No….

_Dawn: what is your ideal idea for a date?_

Dawn: A walk around a beach or lake, and I'm with the one I love….

Me: Nice –claps hands and Kenny appears alive-

**Kenny: I'm alive…?**

Me: Yes, you still have dares….

_Kenny: Since Dawn rejected you, are you going after Zoey?_

**Kenny: -blushes hard- Um… Yes….**

_Ash: What do you think of Misty, May, and Dawn?_

_Ash: There great! I still owe them bikes though…._

_Dares:_

Dawn: beat up Paul with a huge battle axe!

Me: -gives seriously dull battle ax that would get you seriously injured-

Dawn: -starts beating up Paul-

_Dawn: cosplay as Amu from shugo chara_

Me: NO ONE SAID NEXT!

Dawn and Paul: -sweat drops-

_Brook: OK time for you to go change now!-pushes Dawn into room-_

Dawn: -shoots a glare at Brook before closing the door and yelling out a few minutes later- THIS?

Me: Yes Dawn….

Dawn: -walks out and leans against a wall nearby-

Paul: -stares at Dawn-

Me: Hello Dawn!

Dawn: My names not Dawn, its Amu…

_Brook: We all know it's you Dawn so stop acting…_

Me: -poofs Amu's guardian characters here-

**Kenny: …**

Dawn, err… Amu: Well here's proof. Miki. My Heart's egg, Unlock!

Me: NO! TIMES UP! YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO DO THAT!

Dawn/ Amu: fine…. –walk out of room-

Paul: … That was weird

**Kenny: …Ya….**

_Ash: -eating- what are we talking bout?_

Me: ASH IS FIXED!

Dawn: -walk out still in Amu outfit- Next.

_Dawn: sing my immortal from evanesce and dictate it to Paul_

Me: Doing the same thing as Paul. But Pink!

**Dawn: I'm so tired of being here,**

**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave,**

**I wish that you would just leave**

'**Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I'd held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have, all of me**

**You used to captivate me, by your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by, the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I'd held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have, all of me**

**(Me)I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along!**

**(Dawn)When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I'd held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have, all of me**

**Kenny: Wow Dawn….**

_Brook: -eyes wide-_

Paul: -staring at Dawn-

Me: Paul! Dawn just sings an amazing song and you just _stare?_

Paul: yes…

Me: Paul!

Dawn: -blushes- Krystal it's OK….

Me: -pouts- next….

_Paul: cosplay as Ikuto from shugo chara_

Paul: -sighs and takes off shirt-

_Brook and Dawn: -drools-_

**Kenny: -glares-**

Me: NO! –Pushes in room-

Dawn: what was that for?

Me: I don't want that drool to stain my carpet!

_Ash: That's not a good reason…._

Me: Ash, eat your food.

_Ash: Food? Where? –Looks around-_

_Paul: take dawn out to her ideal date!_

Me: NO!

Paul: -walks out- What?

Me: I HATE this couple!

_Brook: Then who does Amu belong to?_

Me: Kukai! (That's just me though, my opinion doesn't matter, yours does)

Paul: -sighs- Come on then….

Dawn: where are we going?

Paul: To Lake Valor….

Dawn: OK!

_Brook: -starts to sob-_

**Kenny: -sits in corner-**

_Ash: -eating-_

Me: Now it's boring….

_Paul: Invite Brook over and let her beat you up with daggers_

Me: Don't worry, she will! –Hands Brook daggers-

_Brook: W-what?_

Me: Do you want to hurt Paul? You know, for leaving with Dawn?

_Brook: E-even if I-it's a dare… o-ok!_

Paul: -walk in-

_Brook: Paul… YOU TRAITOR! –Starts to throw daggers- -100/100 hits Paul-_

Paul: -Dies-

Me: -claps hands twice and Paul's alive again-

Paul: H-how am I ALIVE?

Me: By love!

Paul: NOOO I'M ALIVE!

Dawn: -walks in- Most people would be glad…

**Kenny: Paul's not most people.**

_Ikari couple: tell us about your date_

Paul: No

Dawn: Fine… -takes a deep breath- So, Paul drove us most of the way there, then we had to take like a 10 minute walk through the forest. After that I showed Paul a move I could do by jumping into the water. I then pulled Paul in with me, and our wigs got removed. Paul ended up taking off his shirt because it was wet. Then he looked at me, leaned down, and then kissed me!

Me: Paul KISSED YOU WITHOUT BEING FORCED TO?

Paul: -nods-

_Brook: -is tearing table apart-_

_Ash: -stopped eating and now staring at Paul-_

**Kenny: -is crying-**

Me: LOVE!

_Kenny: Let the entire cast throw pie and rocks at you_

**Kenny: No.**

Me: -gets rocks out-

Ikari couple: -grabs some pie-

_Brook: -grabs some rocks and is aiming at Dawn-_

_Ash: -is eating the pies-_

Me: ready….NOW!

**Kenny: No! –Screams- That hurts! H-hey! That HURTS! –Screams get muffled by pie hitting him-**

Me: Quiet! I don't want the cops getting called on me! For too much noise!

**Kenny: -is trying to block body-**

_Brook: -attacking Dawn with rocks-_

Ikari couple: -attacking Brook with pies-

_**Black Hayate: -trying to dodge the pies and rocks-**_

_No dares for Ash cause I love him! Also can you name the skitty Kiki? Oh and force May and Drew to be hosts_

_Ash: YAY!_

Me: HOLD FIRE! Ok! No problem!

_**Kiki: -climbs up Paul's shoulder-**_

Dawn: -giggles and plays with Kiki-

**Kenny: I'm getting washed up….**

Me: -sighs- I don't really wanna do this one… Please welcome… ShiningDiamond ….

_Hiya sis!_

_Brook: YOU HAVE A SISTER? _

Me: -nods- We have our days….

_Loove the show so far!_

Even if you think that Ima annoying! Heres my Dares!

Me: I think that mom told her to say that… watch how she does this….

_Paul:_

You + Room = you have the clean the studio! And if it isn't clean enough Krystal can decide what to do with you

Paul: -sighs an gets to work-

_Later_

Paul: -sighs- Finally….

_Ash: My food stains are gone…._

Me: -looks around- It actually looks good!

Dawn: -looks around astonished-

_Brook: That's my Paul! –Hugs him-_

**Kenny: -walks out- He made everything like new!**

Paul: This is usually how I like it…. Now I can do better!

_Dawn:_

You + Pool = you have to create a water show!

_Dawn: Okie dokie!-walks off the get changed-_

Me: Use your imagination for this! I'm not writing it!

Dawn: -walks out later-

_Ash: IT'S MISTY! –Runs up and hugs her-_

**Kenny: -runs up and hugs her too- That was amazing Dawn!**

Dawn: -shrugs- I learned a few things from watching Misty…

_Brook: -fell asleep on Paul's lap-_

Paul: -also fell asleep-

Me: How rude!

_Kenny:_

You + Dawn =?

**Kenny: -hopeful-**

Me: -smirks-

_Answer: You will never be!_

Me: Something I actually like!

_You + Paul = you have to switch everything with him + your attitudes!_

Paul: -groans and walks out-

**Kenny: -does the same thing-**

_Krystal_

you + Reggie = you have to bring him on the talk show to humiliate Paul!

Me: -claps hands and Reggie appears out of nowhere-

**Reggie: -looks around- Who are you?**

Me: I'm Rose, but you can call me Krystal if you like!

Dawn: Hi Reggie!

**Reggie: Hi Dawn! Oh I see that Brook is here too!**

_Brook: Hello Reggie –bows- it's been so long!_

**Reggie: -bows back- It has.**

**Paul and Kenny: -walks out-**

**Reggie: -looks at the person who looks like Kenny- Hi Paul.**

Paul: -glares at Reggie- Reggie.

**Kenny: -sits down next to Dawn-**

Dawn: Reggie? How could you tell the difference?

**Reggie: -shrugs- I just could. Oh! Hello Ash!**

_Ash: Hi Reggie!_

**Reggie: I have to go soon Rose….**

Me: Why?

**Reggie: I left food in the oven and I was getting ready to take it out…**

_Ash: FOOD? –Looks around-_

Me: Oh… Ok….See ya Reggie! –Claps hands and he disappears- I don't know if he made it…. –puts magic lotion on my hands- Next!

_Me + Show = Loove it!_

Me: So you said. Next.

_Bye bye!_

Me: Paul, Kenny, change back.

**Kenny and Paul: -walks out of room-**

_Ash: Where do I go?_

Me: To the kitchen of course!

_Ash: -runs away-_

Me: -sighs- Next up is anzgirlhere…. Two more….

_Lolz, I love this game show!_

Dawn:

Question:

Me: I'm surprised that people actually like my stories really….

_Why do u lie to urself? It rlly hurts me u know _

Dawn: I don't…

Me: Yes, you do… And because you do you hurt a reviewer!

Dawn: … I'm sorry. I will try not to lie to myself anymore….

_2. Why do u not look into ur heart...it's hurting me... (tears up a little), (Umbreon comes in and comforts meh)_

Dawn: I do look into my heart!

Paul: So your heart told you to get a job when you are 12?

**Kenny: Dawn has a job?**

Dawn: I send my boss outfits from time to time….

Me: -glares at Dawn-

_Brook: Great…. Now she's going to get famous!_

Me: Next….

_Dares:_

I said this, this would just ruin the show

Me: …?

_Have Paul's child...NOT! Unless u rlly do idc actually I do, u can do abortion lol xD_

Me: -laughs so hard I start to cry- Ha ha… But I don't want Dawn to be on like Teen Mom or anything like that…. So sorry!

Dawn: -scared and moves away from Paul-

Paul: …

_Brook: …_

**Kenny: YA! Dawn's too young for that!**

Me: Everyone knows the real reason your saying that Kenny….

_ oh please go up to Paul's I think gf or whoever brook is and make her break up with or make Paul break up with her if u hate it so much_

Me: -smirks- Don't worry; we are going to take care of her _real _soon

_Brook: I- I'm not afraid!_

Dawn: I'm more afraid of that smirk…

Paul and** Kenny: -nods-**

Me: Next…

_Krystal I say u r my goddess! Can I be one too?_

Me: Yes! You can be a goddess too! And anyone else can be a god or a goddess as well!

**Kenny: Even me?**

Me: I'm so happy about this, and because I don't wanna make Dawn sad, yes you can be a god!

_Brook: Even me?_

Me: …People would hate me if I did….

_Paul:_

Questions:

1 u ever thot u were actually stupid for once?

Paul: -nods-

Me: That was easy…

_Dares:_

I think Krystal should think it up...Yes...soon...very soon...hehehehe

Me: YAY! I'm in charge of Paul's dare! I want you to tell your story about your parents in the next chapter!

Paul: Fine…

Me: WHY ARE YOU MAKING THIS SO EASY? –Mad-

_To Krystal: can u add a Pokemon mascot? If so I want an Umbreon cuz it's my fave_

Me: Sure! I'll add Eevee and ALL of it's evolve forms and make tons of it…. AND IT'S GOING TO BE REAL Pokémon –grins-

_**Pokémon: Come up behind me and starts to dance-**_

_**Kiki: -dances with them-**_

_**Black Hayate: -moves up to Dawn's shoulder to get a better view-**_

Me: -grins-

_Skitty's name: I rlly have no idea for a cat's name_

Me: It's OK… We already decided on Kiki! So next up we have Palkia's Princess!

_HAHAHAHAHA! CHEESE! HAHAHAHA! LOL!_

_Ash: Cheese?_

Me: That was only Part of hers. So all together now! So… Go

Ikari couple: So now…

_Ash: It's time…_

**Kenny: To end this chapter**

_Brook: With…._

Me: Palkia's Princess!

_Oh, right. Dares._

_Paul- Get locked in a closet with Dawn for 5 hours, or until you two have a make out section.  
Dawn- Same goes to you_

_Kenny-Listen to the WHOLE thing ;)  
Rose- Videotape EVERYTING!_

Me: -pushes two into room and sets up video camera-

_**Kenny and Brook: -listens in-**_

_**Inside the closet**_

Dawn: So.

Paul: what?

Dawn: I'm sorry about what happened at the lake…

Paul: You don't need to apologize…

Dawn: Well I kinda do cause your fiancée killed you with daggers when you got back so…

Paul: Your right, you do need to apologize.

Dawn: …Can we just get this over with?

Paul: The closet thing? Sure. I could break down the door.

Dawn: That makes two of us, but they would just put us back in a different room where we can't break out…

Paul: So… Your saying that we have a make out section then so we can get out of here?

Dawn: yep! I don't like this room. But we don't know what's going to happen next after this…

Paul: Krystal… people like her work. But she's a blond… shouldn't blonds be stupid?

Dawn: Paul! That's hurtful! Not all blonds are dumb!

Paul: Your right, your hair is blue and you're dumb

Dawn: Hey!

Paul: ….Ketchum's hair is black and he's dumb.

Dawn: Unless if he ate that one meal…. I don't remember what it is….

Paul: I don't wanna know…

Outside world-

**Kenny: Listen to them! They're getting along so well!**

_Brook: I know…._

Me: -puts another camera up and replaces the lenses in the other camera. - I don't know why you guys are even trying…. It's never going to happen….

_**Kenny and Brook: -glares at me-**_

Me: -stops- listen!

Closet world-

Dawn: their talking about us

Paul: How do you know?

Dawn: -shrugs- I can also tell that Krystal is having trouble writing this because she's tired…. But she's not going to let us out until we reach 55 pages on this

Paul: We are only on page 48…

Dawn: -nods- and 7,159 words. Numbers don't count…

Paul: … Your smarter than I thought. Let's quiz you. On what Krystal likes.

Dawn: Quiz ahead!

Paul: What's her favorite song?

Dawn: That's easy! Angel of Darkness or behind these hazel eyes.

Dawn: she doesn't know Angel of Darkness but behind these hazel eyes is by Kelly Clarkson.

Paul: Correct, Krystal doesn't know the angel of Darkness's singer. Now what's her favorite number?

Dawn: 3

Paul: Her least favorite?

Dawn: 13.

Paul: Why?

Dawn: It's a myth that 13 is bad luck.

Paul: Her birthday?

Dawn: August 20.

Paul: what's her-?

Dawn: -interrupts- Hey! Did you hear about Krystal's new story?

Paul: -glares at Dawn- Yes, It's about her high school life.

Dawn: Yep!

Paul: -looks at watch- 5 hours are up. –Breaks down door and walks across it-

Dawn: -Does the same- Paul! Wait up!

Me: -looking at the door laughing- OK! The last couple pages are going to be the preview for my new story called _**my crazy academy life**_

_**My crazy academy life**_

Dawn walked into school. Well, academy really. It was a four story building built in 1993. It may seem old but it looks as if it was built just the day before.

Only the seriously rich or smart people get into this academy. Dawn, Well she got in by her smarts. Rich yes, but mostly her smarts.

She went upstairs to find her locker. She was finally able to once the group of girls broke away. 'Must be the popular kids' Dawn thought as she put away her books.

"Dawn?" A voice said. Dawn turned around to see a girl with pig tail like hair except there was nothing holding it.

"May!" Dawn cried as she hugged her friend. "I'm surprised that you moved here!"

"We always seem to stick together huh? What classes do you have?" May asked, taking out her schedule.

Dawn took out her own schedule and read out loud

"Social Studies

Art

Gym

Math

Drama."

May's face brightened up. "Yay! Same classes again!" Her eyes wandered off to her locker. "I feel bad for you though."

"Why?"

"Your locker, you have to share with the most popular kid in school."

"Really?"

May nodded. "That's why it's so big"

Dawn turned back to her locker and grabbed her textbook. 'Well isn't that nice?' She thought. Dawn turned back to May and looked at her outfit. It was a light blue long sleeved shirt. She had a black headband on and black shorts. She also had on black shoes.

Dawn looked at her own outfit. It was a short sleeved light pink shirt with a hood. She had on a white tank top under it with a straight blue mini skirt. She had her white beanie hat on and her hair in her usual way, except her gold clips were traded in for pink circles.

One of the many awesome things about this academy- No uniform

"Dawn! We have to go!"

"Hmm?"

Me: So… My crazy academy life! Preview!

Paul: That's a little long for a preview…

Me: Shut it prune head!

Paul: Says the crazy blond….

Me: Coming from the person whose hair color is a shade of pink!

Dawn: Krystal please!

**Kenny: you guys are annoying….**

Brook: All I did in this chapter was complain, battle people, and throw daggers at Paul!

_**Everyone: …**_

Me: Trust me Brook; you're going to regret even coming into this talk show thing….

_Brook: Maybe…._

Me: Anyway! –Pokémon dancing behind me- One last picture! –Takes a few pictures-

Dawn: Krystal doesn't know when she's going to be updating again. She's going everywhere tomorrow and then school is back. She's working extra hard because she has a tick in her neck that causes her head to jerk.

Me: But the doctor says that I just need to relax. So, that's why I'm typing this late! Makes me relax.

**Kenny: Then her mom said that if it doesn't get better soon, she's going to sign her up to talk to a therapist.**

Me: And to that person, I will not speak.

Paul: So hopefully, she won't be typing anymore

Me: Hurtful!

Paul: -continues- So good bye for the time being. –Walks out of room-

_**Everyone: -stares at him-**_

_Brook: well bye bye then! –Follows Paul-_

_Ash: -fell asleep on table-_

Me: It's a wonder how Ash doesn't get fat….

Dawn: -nods-

**Kenny: I don't think that Ash would like it if we try stealing a pie…**

Dawn: -tries to steal a pie-

_Ash: -wakes up and starts to attack her hand-_

Me: -scared and hides under couch-

Dawn: -follows her-

**Kenny: Slowly walks away from Ash and under a chair.**

_Ash: -falls asleep-_

Me: He's like a monster….

Dawn: -nods-

Me: -comes back out- But anyway my tick is getting better so I might be typing soon. Oh and wish me luck for my soccer game tomorrow!

Dawn: correction. Today

Me: -looks at time- Huh, I guess that it is today…. One more page and I can SLEEP! After posting this of course…. But I'm just going to post some fun stuff… So….

**Me, Dawn, and Kenny: Bye!**

_**Post stuff:**_

**FRIENDS:** Will comfort you when he rejects you.  
**BEST FRIENDS**: Will go up and ask him, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"

**FRIENDS:** Will be there for you when he breaks up with you.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Will call him up and whisper, "Seven days..."

**FRIENDS:** Helps you up when you fall.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Keeps on walking saying, "Walk much, dumb ass?"

**FRIENDS:** Helps you find your prince.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Kidnaps him and brings him to you.

**FRIENDS:** Will ask you if you're okay when you're crying.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Will laugh at you and say, "Ha Ha, Loser!"

**FRIENDS:** Will offer you a soda.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Will dump theirs on you.

**FRIENDS:** Will sit at the side of the pool with you at that time of the month.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Will throw you a tampon and push you in.

**FRIENDS:** Gives you their umbrella in the rain.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Takes yours and says, "Run - beep - run!"

**FRIENDS:** Will help you move.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Will help you move the bodies.

**FRIENDS:** Will bail you out of jail.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Would be in the room next to you saying, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!"

**FRIENDS:** Never ask for anything to eat or drink.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food.

**FRIENDS:** Call your parents by Mr. and Mrs. and Grandpa, by Grandpa.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Call your parents DAD and MOM and Grandpa, GRAMPS!

**FRIENDS:** Would bail you out of jail.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Would be sitting next to you saying' "DAMN!" we messed up!

**FRIENDS:** Have never seen you cry.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Won't tell everyone else you cried...just laugh about it with you in private when you're not down anymore.

**FRIENDS:** Asks you to write down your number.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Has you on speed dial.

**FRIENDS:** Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Loses your stuff and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue."

**FRIENDS:** Only know a few things about you.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story...

**FRIENDS:** Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Will kick the whole crowds ass that left you

**FRIENDS:** Would knock on your front door.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Walk right in and say "I'M HOME."

**FRIENDS:** You have to tell them not to tell anyone.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Already know not to tell.

**FRIENDS:** Are only through high school/college. (Aka: drinking buddies)  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Are for life.

**FRIENDS:** Will be there to take your drink away from you when they think you've had enough.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Will look at you stumbling all over the place & say "Girl drink the rest of that! You know we don't waste!

**FRIENDS:** Would ignore this.  
**BEST FRIENDS:** Will repost this crap!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I am back!

Paul: sadly...

Dawn: I have to disagree with Mr. Grumpy. I was getting bored. We had to resort to playing hide and seek with Ash.

_Ash: -runs up and jumps over the couch and lands on Brook. He looks at her with a scared look before walking away slowly and hides behind me- I'm scared Rose..._

**Kenny: I think that everyone is scared of her... -gets slapped in the face by Brook-**

me: NO! Only I am aloud to slap Kenny! Or Dawn! …. or Paul... but my point still stands! Only people that have started out here are aloud to smack Kenny! -gets into a fight with Brook-

_Ash: -eats popcorn while watching them-_

**Kenny: -hands Ash a drink while eating his own bag of popcorn-**

_**Black Hayate: -walks up to Dawn and stares at her-**_

Dawn: -takes Paul's shoe and uses the string to play with the cat-

Paul: how... never mind. I don't want to know how you stole my shoe...

_**kiki: -looks at Paul with a sad look-**_

Paul: -sighs and pats lap-

_**kiki: -jumps up-**_

me: WAIT! I just _have _to do this before we start on the reviews. -knocks a tune on the chair while the whole crew (except for the camera man) put together a set. Some take Paul and make him get changed and puts jell in his hair.-

Paul: -comes out- what is the point of this?

_Dawn and Brook: -sequels- _

Me: good Paul, now you look like an evil person. Now go and sit in that chair and turn so the back of the chair is facing us. Hold kiki in your lap too. Then turn around slowly in the chair and pet kiki dramatically. Also say these words.

Paul: -turns around in the chair and smirks. His left hand is petting his skitty dramatically. The skitty looks like she could hurt someone if she wanted to.- I have been expecting you...

_Brook and Dawn: -sequels again-_

me: very good Paul! You may go back and change... we will start on the reviews. Ash?

_Ash: -sequels- FINALLY~! OK first up is __XxXSilveryWingsXxX_

_**HI I LOVE THIS SHOW**_

me: aw... thank you!

_**Dawn: you get a shiny Cresselia Moves are Psychic, Focus Blast, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, and Moon light. Dare: Kiss Paul**_

me: I just realized that kissing Paul will be much harder with Brook around... so I will resort to putting her into a cage and watch them kiss each other.

Dawn: I'm scared of her...

Paul: you get used to it. -leans in and kisses Dawn on the lips passionately.-

_Brook: -Bents cage bars-_

**Kenny: -bangs head on the steel cage, making a dent in the cage and causing his head to bled a little bit-**

_Ash: -still eating popcorn while feeding some to Pikachu at times.-_

me: -stops Brook from bending the only cage that we have-

Dawn: -pulls back and looks confused for a moment-

Paul: what?

Dawn: -walks to the cage- have you kissed Paul before?

_**EVERYTHING STOPS EVEN ASH'S EATING**_

_Brook: what?_

Dawn: have you kissed Paul before?

_Brook: ...Yes..._

Dawn: -gives a sad smile- thank you... -walks back to her seat, but farther away from Paul.-

_**Black Hayate: -walks over to Dawn and rubs against her leg-**_

**Kenny: -walks over to Dawn and closes the gap between the two-**

_Ash: -chokes on popcorn, gets saved by Pikachu. Then acts like nothing happened at all while he left for the kitchen-_

me: -walks up to Dawn and hands her a poke ball- people are going to start to get restless if we don't move on. Here's your new shiny Cresselia

Dawn: thank you Rose... -looks away from Paul-

Paul: -stares at Dawn before sighing and looking away as well.-

me: -doesn't like silence, but decides that this is best for the time being-

_**Paul: You get a shiny Darkrai Moves are Dark Void, Dark Pulse, Sky Attack, and Hyper Beam Dare: Tell Brook why Dawn is better than her.**_

Me: ooh, That's a good one Paul, Darkrai is strong. But onwards with the dare!

Paul: -finding anger inside of him and walks up to Brook with eyes blazing- you always ask me why I like Dawn better than you. So here are my reasons: She is a caring person that always puts other people first. She wouldn't stalk you everywhere I go or worry that I would cheat on her. She will believe me if I am telling the truth, she would always make me feel better when I'm upset by trying to make me laugh. Also, she wouldn't make another girl feel bad for something that happened in the past. I don't even know why she is upset about it! And the last things, SHE WOULDNT CALL ME PAULIE OR MAKE ME WEAR SOMETHING GIRLY LIKE PINK! SHE ALSO WOULDNT MAKE A FAN CLUB ABOUT ME SO I NEARLY DIE EVERYTIME I LEAVE THE BUILDING! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW BROOK? HUH? ARE YOU?

_**ANOTHER AWKWARD MOMENT OF SILENCE BEFORE BROOK RUNS OUT OF THE ROOM**_

me: even I wouldn't of made you go that far Paul...

_Ash: -walks up to Paul- Paul, I think that you should apologize to her. She has been stressed out about the fact that the person she loves is kissing another woman. She also cant deal with the fact that the person she loves doesn't like her, or the things that she did to try and get your attention. She isn't mean Paul, she just wants your attention. She is only jealous.  
_

Dawn; Ash...

**Kenny: I need to ask him for some lessons about girls...**

me and Paul: -in shock-

me: I... I think that you need to go and apologize to her Paul. We will continue without you and we will try to act like that never happened.

Paul: -nods and walks off into the room that had helium in it last chapter-

_**Kenny: you get nothing. Dare: tell Dawn her hair looks bad and whatever she does you cant defend yourself**_

me: Okay, ill just use my magic so every pain that Dawn went through during this chapter will disappear and she will act like normal until this dare is done.

Dawn: -looks at the mess that happened.- I feel better now...

**Kenny: -points to her hair- I don't think that your hair agrees with that statement...**

dawn: -bolts up and makes Black Hayate fly off of her. Glares at Kenny while pulling out a poke ball-

**Kenny: OK dawn... no need to be upset... -here's a clicking sound and turns around-**

me: hah! You just walked right into the cage moron!

Dawn: -folds arm over chest- focus blast Cresselia. Then use ice beam and shadow ball.

**Kenny: -screams as the attacks hit dead on. Is not frozen except for the head and part of the chest so he can breath.**

Paul: -walks in with Brook.-

me: why is your face all red Paul?

Paul: -scowls- I have no idea what you are talking about.

Me: -pouts-

Paul: -walks over to Dawn- I'm sorry about kissing Brook in the past. Our family forced us to date... and so they wouldn't yell at us we just pretended to date in front of them. We kissed because they forced us to. I'm sorry

Dawn: -shakes head- no, I shouldn't of asked. It was none of my business to ask.

Me: well That's dumb. All of that and you guys just forgive each other.

Paul: says the girl that has never been on a date before.

Me: - pouts- wait... the room you guys went into had a camera in it... I have blackmail!

Paul: -looks scared- no, rose, I'm sorry, just please don't...

me: I wasn't going to, but now I want to. But that will be a surprise for the end of the chapter -winks-

_**ash and Kenny: -sleeps after passing out of boredom-**_

_**brook: you get nothing. Dare: look at Paul and Dawn making out after 15 minutes**_

me: -chains up Brook- you know, this has been a depressing chapter...

Paul: -leans in toward Dawn and starts to make out with her-

me: -looks around before pressing play on some random music player- some people get bored watching that over and over.

_Brook: -struggles-_

_**me, Kenny, and Ash: -watching the video where Paul tried to comfort Brook- -gasps and glances over to Paul then back over to the screen-**_

_**15 minutes over**_

_**BYE GUYS SEE YOU SOON**_

me: -waves- WE WILL MISS YOU! Kenny? You want to do the once in a life time offer cause I want to glare at Paul at the moment?

**Kenny: -nods-**

Paul: what did I do? -sends own glare that makes me go running under a chair-

**Kenny: -cough- next up is _Weido Palkia Princess_**

_**I DARE Paul TO DO THE COTTON EYE JOE DANCE**_

me: my friend does that dance! -stares at Paul and grins- Kenny, ash, do you have the video camera out?

_**Ash and Kenny: yes!**_

Me: Then lets get started! Now who wants to be his partner?

_Brook: I volunteer as tribute!_

Me: brook it is! Good luck!

_**They do the dance with random cowboy music in the background. Everyone falls over from laughter and I nearly hyperventilate. **_

Me: -wipes tear from eye- I love my reviewers. They make things so dramatic. I love it so much.

_**Dawn, you gotta 'butterfly' by Smile!**_

Me: ooh... I love this song!

Dawn: -steps up to a mic. That randomly appeared and sings-

_**everyone: -claps-**_

dawn: -takes a bow then steps off of the stage-

_**Can't think of anything else at the moment, BUT I'LL BE BACK!**_

Me: Muhahahaha!

_**Paul, Dawn, Ash, and Kenny: -sweat drops-**_

me: I just felt like it was needed. Dawn? Would you like to do the honors?

Dawn: -grins- of course Rose. Thank you.__Next up is ___** . .xX**_

me: I like the name

_**HIII GUYS**_

me: Hi! Welcome to the show!

_Brook: -screams- save us! She is only trying to make you like her so you wont believe that she is brain washing our minds!_

Me: -puts duct tape on her mouth- Silence is golden, but duct tape is silver

_Brook: -pouts-_

_Ash: -goes to help her-_

me: -growls and kicks a soccer ball that appeared out of thin air and knocks Ash out- food in the kitchen, Brock is making it.

_Ash: -runs in the kitchen with Kenny following behind-_

me: -grabs Kenny- no no Mr. you have to stay here with us.

**Kenny: -cries while he sits in between Paul and Dawn again-**

Paul: -glares at Kenny-

_**HEY DAWN HERE IS A SHINY ESPEON: PSYCHIC, PSYBEAM, PSYWAVE, ZAP CANNON, EXTREME SPEED, ZEN HEADBUT, MORNING SUN, POWER GEM, SHADOW BALL, SHADOW CLAW, AND FOCUS BLAST AND ANY MOVES YOU WANT YOU ARE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER.**_

Dawn: really, I'm a favorite? B- but most people hate me! -takes poke ball and bows- I will take care of this Pokemon. Thank you.

Me: I like all eevee evolutions. Glaceon is my favorite. But there are tons of cute and strong Pokemon out there. So I don't mind what Pokemon I get.

Paul: it has to be strong.

Dawn: it has to be cute

Ikari: -glares-

me: -sweat drops-

_**HIYA PAUL: HERE IS A SHINY LUCARIO: AURA SPHERE, FOCUS BLAST, CLOSE COMBAT, EXTREME SPEED, DRAGON PULSE, SWORDS DANCE, AND METAL CLAW.**_

Paul: -takes poke ball and bows- Thank you...

me: That's all?

Paul: -eyes me and nods-

_**AUTHORESS: HERE IS A SHINY RAYQUAZA ANY MOVES YOU WANT**_

me: -eyes widen- Oh my... -glances at the others and smirks- I would like to thank everyone for all of the Pokemon that they gave me in the last chapters. I don't think that there is a way to repay you. The only thing I can think of is giving you some cookies and sweets. Or if you don't like that some fruit. Or some pop. Or all three. Your choice. -grins-

_ash: -runs out- what...?_

me: not for you! -squirts with bottle-

_ash: -hisses-_

**Kenny: -backs away and hides in cage with Brook- **

_**Kenny and brook: HES A MONSTER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**_

Me, Ikari: -sweat drops at their reaction-

_**Brook: You get a Magikarp absolutely no moves at all and has an everstone.**_

_Brook: -eying Ash but comes out of the cage- That's just great. You guys get all of these great Pokemon and all I get is a dumb Magikarp that doesn't even know splash! I could at least work with splash! -storms around the room until accidentally steps on Ash's hand- _

Dawn: uh oh

_ash: -screams before looking at Brook- what was that for?_

_Brook: um... I gotta go..._

_Ash: NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY YOU STEPPED ON MY HAND!_

_Brook: -runs away-_

me: KARMA SUCKS DOSENT IT BROOK?

Paul: you actually believe in karma?

Me: it proved itself to me on more than one occasion...

dawn: I don't want to ask...

me: good, didn't want you to anyway.

_**Dares:**_

_**Dawn: Have a contest battle with Ursula**_

**Ursula: -walks in and stares at Dawn- well hello deedee, its very nice to see you again. -turns toward me- I like your show, I like the amount of suffering that they go through. It makes a good touch.**

Me: um... thank you?

_**After the fight**_

me: and after a long battle, it is decided that Dawn wins for knocking Ursula's Pokemon out!

**Ursula: hm, I'm losing my touch. A loser like Dawn defeating me. Well, I have another battle to care to, so ta-ta for now, deedee...**

Dawn: -sticks tongue out at Ursula-

Paul: that was childish

dawn: shut up prune!

_**Me, Kenny, and brook: -sweat drops again-**_

_**Paul: Make out with Dawn and beat up Conway**_

me: That's nice. We get a creeper in the building.

Dawn: he's a pervert too!

_**Conway: -shows up behind Dawn- hehehe... hello Dawn...**_

Dawn: -yelps and hides behind Kenny-

me: Kenny? Why Kenny?

_**Conway: -sighs and goes to stand next to Brook-**_

Dawn: -goes back to sitting next to Paul and Ash-

_Ash: -snores-_

Ikari couple: -starts to make out-

_**Conway: -appears behind Dawn holding her waist- well, well, well... isn't this interesting? -lowers hands a little-**_

Dawn: -screams and slaps Conway-

Paul: -walks up to Conway and punches him in the nose, breaking it, then knees him in the crotch.

Dawn: Paul stop it! -runs up to him and hugs him from behind- Please... stop it...

Paul: ….

me: -gets a camera and takes pictures-

_Ash: -wakes up and gets camera out of his own and takes pictures-_

**Kenny: why is ash taking pictures?**

_Brook: I have no idea..._

Paul: -lets go of Conway and he falls to the floor in a heap-

_**Brooke: I have ten RAIKOUS you have to be in a room with them**_

_**me, ash, and Kenny: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

Dawn: maybe they might be nice...

Paul: most likely not.

Dawn: I thought so...

_Brook: -takes a deep breath- well here goes nothing. -walks into a room and instantly screams-  
_

me: her screams are loud. -waves hands and all goes quiet-

_**SEE YA**_

_**Ash and Kenny: BYE!**_

Dawn and Paul: See ya.

Me: Bye! See ya next time on the show!

_Brook: AHHHHHHHHHHH_

me: great, shes unmuted...

Paul: is it my turn for the reviewer?

Me: No! You betray everyone you evil thing! I don't even want to look at you... and I don't know how you can even kiss Dawn you son of a -

**Kenny: -clamps hand over my mouth- sh... its OK rose... here... eat some chocolate...**

me: -eats the chocolate and turns away from Paul and Brook- I want to end it here. I'm going to finish up the rest of the reviews, this, and Paul's past before or on Ikarishipping day -grins- its a special day.

I will even work for 24 hours straight in order to finish it. But lets look at the video shall we? Oh and Paul's past will be a bonus chapter, so all of this drama never happened.

_**Video Camera**_

Brook runs in the room crying and is followed by Paul shortly after.

_**(a/n, there will just a small amount of cursing, but only like 3-6 words. Not even)**_

"Brook?" Paul asked as he closed the door behind him.

Brook looked back at Paul, her blue eyes shining with tears. She tried to force a small smile, but was unsuccessful. "What do you think Shinji?"

"I think that you are being a snobby little bitch."

"well That's nice to say after you just broke my heart."

Paul sighed. "Brook, you knew from the start that we were only making that up. You knew that I only did it and that you agreed to it so we wouldn't of gotten in trouble from my father. You know how he is."

"Yes, I do know Paul! Did you ever stop to realize that I did that because I thought that there could have been something between us?"

"Damn it Brook..."

"What Shinji, what? YOU KNEW MY FEELINGS! Yet you still make out with another girl _knowing about my feelings. _Can you just think about anything but yourself for once?"

Paul's eyes were hidden behind his bangs his expression was unreadable.

"that's what I thought. You are a cold hearted bastard. You don't understand anyone at all do you? Huh? Well? Well I knew from the start that you would have never loved me. You never-..."

Paul has moved up to Brook, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into him for a kiss. Brook's eyes widened at this action. He pulled back.

"I'm sorry. Maybe after this we could start over again. And do that willingly... if you want to I mean." Paul mumbled, his face showing a hint of a hint of a blush. It didn't really show.

Brook nodded happily. "Yes!" she exclaimed as she got pulled in for a quick kiss before leaving the room.

_**Video over**_

Dawn: -eyes wide and tears falling freely-

**Kenny: -walks over to Paul and punches him in the face-**

Paul: …

me: -holds arms open for Dawn-

Dawn: -runs into arms and cries- ….h-he lied Rose... he _lied _to us about that... that thing!

Me: ssh dawn, it'll be OK... you have Kenny and Ash here...

_Ash: -walks over to Dawn- Dawn... I'm sorry... its all my fault... if I didn't give Paul that damn advice then none of this would have happened!_

Me: no ash, this is all my fault for even showing the video to her...

Dawn: n-no Rose... it would have slipped out in an argument between me and Brook anyway... better now then later, so I wouldn't get even more attached to him...

Paul: -eyes widened- you mean...

Dawn: -turns to face Paul- yes, yes I liked you idiot! But it was only a small crush that you start to get in Jr. high school. But you ruined it. Just... go to hell! -runs off-

_**Kenny and Ash: dawn! -runs after her-**_

_Brook: its all my fault...-runs to one of the many balconies crying-_

Paul: ….

me: -not looking at him- I'm only going to do this for the sake of Ikarishipping. You guys have a day coming up. I know that you liked Dawn. But you have a small crush developing for Brook. You have some choices though,

Paul: -looks at me in shock- Rose, I'm begging you! Please help me! What should I do? -grabs hair and paces back and forth-

me: -watches him- the choice is yours Paul. What are you going to do? Answer some questions. Don't worry, no one can hear you that isn't in this room. Now. Who are you going to apologize to?

Paul: …. Dawn. I hurt her the most and I grew attached to her.

Me: -smiles- do you love her?

Paul: … no. I don't love anyone. Not after what happened in the past. I love no one in this studio. I love someone in the past.

Me: -smiles sadly- you cant apologize without telling her why you kissed Brook Paul. Think about it. What are you going to do?

Paul: I'm going to apologize to dawn and tell her the truth. I'm going to have to have some time alone with her for awhile though. Maybe a chapter or two...

me: sorry, cant do that. You will have an hour or two. Go! -poofs Paul to Dawn and Kenny and ash to me-

**Kenny: Rose! Why the hell did you do that?**

Me: -quietly- Paul has some choices to make with Dawn. She needs to forgive him for what he did.

_Ash: I still don't see the big deal._

Me: Paul wasn't forced to kiss brook Ash. He did it willingly. It hurts dawn that the person she likes might like someone else.

**Kenny: well then what do we do?**

Me: they have been through too much to just let it drop here. He didn't even know about her feelings before now. We just need to wait it out...

_**past**_

_**Okay, this is my first story so I'm figuring out how to do stuff. Well anyway, this story is going to be about you, creating dares for Dawn and Paul. Some stuff I won't do, but others I will.**_

_**Dawn: Paul…Paul are you okay?**_

_**Paul: …**_

_**Dawn: -pokes- are you okay Paul?**_

_**Paul: -is fully awake but acts like he isn't and is looking up Dawns skirt!**_

_**Dawn: -Finds out what he's doing and slaps him- You…PERVERT! -Slaps-**_

_**Paul: OW! What was that for?**_

_**Dawn: You know why.-walks out of room-**_

_**Paul: -thinks- How did she know?**_

_**Me: That was soooo funny**_

_**Paul: …**_

Me: Ha ha ha…-sweat drops- well anyway! I have a new co-host to be here!

Paul: And I feel sorry for the new guy.

Me: But if people please give him reviews that`ll be great.

**Kenny: ya that would be great. Oh hey Dawn.**

_**Kenny: ya! But I don't want to leave! I'm in love with you Dawn!**_

_**Me: …O.O**_

_**Paul: …O.O**_

_**Dawn…O.O**_

_**Paul: -goes over to Kenny and punches him in the face-**_

Me: PAUL TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT SO WE CAN SEE YOUR HOT BODY!

Dawn: …O.O

Paul: …O.O

**Kenny: …O.O**

Me: …sorry just do it!

Paul:-takes off shirt-

Blue: OMG Paul! I cant believe I'm here with you again!-runs up and kisses Paul on lips-

Paul: um…hello Blue…

Blue: Hi Pauli I'm just here to say that if you ever need help just call me! –Starts to make out with Paul-

Dawn: and who are you?

Paul: Dawn please don't.

Blue: Oh hello I'm Blue Paul's girlfriend.

Dawn: girlfriend?

Me:-into camera- okay we are going to stop right now for a sec. to watch this.

**Kenny: now I see what they mean.-sweat drops-**

Blue: ya he asked me out! He's such a cutie and I love it when his shirts not on he just looks so hot!

Paul: …O.O

Dawn: that's it!-spears blue-(and for people who don't know what a spear is, its where someone grabs around another person's waist and tackles them to the ground)

**Kenny: -gets camera out-**

Me: -had camera out-

Paul: -is standing by the fight backing away slowly-

Dawn: -goes over by window and throws blue out of it into a pool filled with tons of evil water Pokemon-

Blue: -screams-

_**Kenny: -faints-**_

_**Me: ha ha, Kenny fainted...**_

Paul: Okay -goes back to change-

Dawn: wheres the Skitty egg? 

Me: right here -hold up egg- it's going to hatch soon

Paul: -walks out-

Me: Paul! Take this egg hurry! Now!

Paul:-takes egg- why do you want me to have- -egg starts to glow- WHAT?

**-EGG STOPS GLOWING AND A SKITTY APPEARS IN PAUL'S ARMS-**

Paul: How could you? Now I have to take care of this thing!

Me: -shrugs- You would have to take care of it anyways.

Dawn: Aw it's so cute! what will you name it?

**Kenny: ya what WILL you name it?**

Paul: -shrugs- I don't know

Dawn: WHAT?

Me: …

Paul: I don't care either...

_**Kenny: hey Ash look at this cheese, it's going into a pack of mean, wild, hungry Pokemon now -throws cheese into pack-**_

_**Ash: NOOOOOO-jumps into pack of Pokemon to get cheese back-**_

_**Everyone: -sweat drops-**_

_**Me: -transports Kenny to the top of the building and pushes him- Okay I'm sorry guys but we are out of time I will finish up the review and the rest of them tomorrow.**_

_**Everyone: Bye!**_

_**Ash: -comes out out pack of Pokemon- I GOT MY CHEESE!**_

_**Everyone: -sweat drops-**_

_**Bye**_

Brook: Tch. This seems stupid. This is just hurting people. Where's the humor in that?

Me: Just think of this as a game of Truth or Dare.

Brook: But this seems stupid! -Frowns- I mean what's the point.

Dawn and Paul: -glaring at Brook-

Me: The point is, is to entertain the people who like this show. And I-just-so-happened to get a dare to bring in some Mario. So ALEXIA, here's you're Mario! -poofs Brook into Mario video game, facing Bowser (if I spelled that right).

Brook: Hey! Get me out of here! Hey! Hey!

_**Me: -still watching Brook- HA! He just ate her Eevee!**_

_**Dawn: I thought that you like Eevee.**_

_**Me: Not when it's hers.**_

_**Paul: -recovers and gets ready for the dare- -mumbles- You're so dead...**_

_**Kenny:- turns around and starts to scream-**_

_**Me: SHUT UP KENNY WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH BROOK GET HURT HERE! -Glares-**_

Ash: -comes out of pit without a scratch holding cheese-

Dawn: Ash? Y-you're not hurt? -Eyes widen in shock and tries to walk toward him-

Ash: -hisses and backs away in corner-

Paul: Did you really have to deal with him during most of your journey?

Dawn: -nods-

_**Me: -nods and gives her, her real Pokemon- Now Paul, while we wait for Kenny, Tell Brook your feelings for her!**_

_**Paul: -eyes widen and he backs away- I…uh… you see…I have to go to a meeting. Ya, a meeting! See you later! –Steps in closet and closes the door-**_

_**Brook: Pauli! Do you love me? –Whines louder- PAULI!**_

_**Paul: -can hear clearly through door- FINE! –Walks out of room- FINE! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, I HATE YOU, I NEVER LIKED YOU, I NEVER DID, AND I NEVER WILL! AND THAT'S FINAL! –Sits down and crosses arms- can we get on with it now?**_

_**Me: -scared- -nods-**_

Get your baseball bat and whack ash out the window

Dawn: -grabs baseball bat- sorry Ash. I have too.

Ash: OK but if you hit 30 degrees east, with all you strength and hit me 23 miles away, you will hit team rockets balloon and break it knocking their stolen Pokemon out and into the victims arms.

Dawn: Did he just say something smart?

Paul: I think he did.

Ikari couple: -looks at me-

Me: ….Pikachu did it. –Points at Pikachu-

Ash: HURRY UP DA-

_**Tell dawn TRUTHFULLY how you feel about her**_

_**Paul: -looks at Dawn- I still don't like you but I count you as an acquaintance.**_

_**Dawn: Don't worry; I count you as a friend too!**_

_**Paul: Acquaintances!**_

_**Me: YAY! One step closer to love! –Wink-**_

Dawn: Fine… -takes a deep breath- So, Paul drove us most of the way there, then we had to take like a 10 minute walk through the forest. After that I showed Paul a move I could do by jumping into the water. I then pulled Paul in with me, and our wigs got removed. Paul ended up taking off his shirt because it was wet. Then he looked at me, leaned down, and then kissed me!

Me: Paul KISSED YOU WITHOUT BEING FORCED TO?

Paul: -nods-

_Brook: -is tearing table apart-_

_Ash: -stopped eating and now staring at Paul-_

**Kenny: -is crying-**

Me: LOVE!

_**Kenny: Let the entire cast throw pie and rocks at you**_

_**Kenny: No.**_

_**Me: -gets rocks out-**_

_**Ikari couple: -grabs some pie-**_

_**Brook: -grabs some rocks and is aiming at Dawn-**_

_**Ash: -is eating the pies-**_

_**Me: ready….NOW!**_

_**Kenny: No! –Screams- That hurts! H-hey! That HURTS! –Screams get muffled by pie hitting him-**_

_**Me: Quiet! I don't want the cops getting called on me! For too much noise!**_

_**Kenny: -is trying to block body-**_

_**Brook: -attacking Dawn with rocks-**_

_**Ikari couple: -attacking Brook with pies-**_

_**Black Hayate: -trying to dodge the pies and rocks-**_

_Brook: YOU HAVE A SISTER? _

Me: -nods- We have our days….

_Ash: -fell asleep on table-_

Me: It's a wonder how Ash doesn't get fat….

Dawn: -nods-

**Kenny: I don't think that Ash would like it if we try stealing a pie…**

Dawn: -tries to steal a pie-

_Ash: -wakes up and starts to attack her hand-_

Me: -scared and hides under couch-

Dawn: -follows her-

**Kenny: Slowly walks away from Ash and under a chair.**

_Ash: -falls asleep-_

Me: He's like a monster….

Dawn: -nods-

_**Me: Shut it prune head!**_

_**Paul: Says the crazy blond….**_

_**Me: Coming from the person whose hair color is a shade of pink!**_

_**Dawn: Krystal please!**_

_**Kenny: you guys are annoying….**_

_**Brook: All I did in this chapter was complain, battle people, and throw daggers at Paul!**_

_**Everyone: …**_

_**Me: Trust me Brook; you're going to regret even coming into this talk show thing….**_

_**Brook: Maybe….**_

_**Me: Anyway! –Pokemon dancing behind me- One last picture! –Takes a few pictures-**_

_**Now**_

Dawn: -comes down- we decided that we are going to be friends until we decide other wise. Its best that way.

Me: I understand.

Paul: -comes down and looks at Dawn before nodding-

me: I don't think that it would be best for the show if you two were together this soon anyway. Maybe later, but not now. This is getting to depressing. The reviewers will be mad at me...

_Brook: probably..._

**Kenny: -sits next to Ash- ash, how do you never get fat?**

_Ash: chasing after team rocket and protecting the food is to much. It gets rid of the food quicker._

Me: I don't think that this chapter went as well as I thought that they usually go... but anyway...REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7, BONUS CHAPTER

_**BONUS CHAPTER**_

_**Paul's Past**_

It all started when my 9th birthday came along. My father came to the conclusion that I was going to leave next year for my journey. I applauded him for saying something smart for a change.

"Now Paul, I understand that you will be leaving for your journey in a year." my father said (once I finally decided to come to one of his meetings) "Also, with your mother now gone (she was murdered when traveling in Kanto, the murderer was caught a month later) we need more Shinji"

"Why not Reggie?" I sneered. "He _is_ older than me after all."

My father looked enraged, his face turned red and he hit the chair. I smirked. This is usually were I make a smart comeback and I'm forced to leave the room. It works every time I want to leave the room.

How was I supposed to know that my father has something else planned?

"Do _not_ mention that sad excuse for my son and your brother!" my father yelled. "He gave up _everything _after losing a single fight! You _will not _suffer the same fate."

"Wasn't planning on it"

"Good. Now I have someone you need to meet." my father said. Just when he said those words, a worker opened the door and poked his head in.

"Sir, Brook is here."

"Good, good... bring her in."

The door opened and a girl walked in. She had blond hair with a red highlight that reached the middle of her back. She had a black headband in it. She wore a red dress with a black dress.

Any other guy would of thought 'nice...' my first thought was 'I have to lead the family with _her? _I'm so screwed...' my face didn't show my emotions. I had years to practice hiding them. My fathers orders.

"Paul, this is Brook Springs. You will take her on your journey. After that you will get married and lead the family. Either that or you can move in with your brother. You have a day to decide. Be warned, if you leave, you can not come back.

I thought about this. "I'll stay." for the money.

"good, now go and train." my father ordered. I bowed and left. Brook followed me. She sped up and stepped in front of me so I was forced to stop.

"Hello Paul, I'm Brook." she stuck out her hand.

I looked at her hand before opening a door to the outside. It was night. The cool breeze met me.

She went quiet. But, being treated like a gentlemen, I left the door open for her so I wouldn't slam it in her face.

After a few minutes, I had all of my Pokemon doing something to get stronger. I looked behind me. She was standing there and watching me. I sighed. "What do you want."

"Do you always train your Pokemon like that?" she pointed to the Pokemon working.

"Yes."

"Doesn't it seem a bit rough?"

"They will show no weakness. They will learn to defeat the type advantage it's opponent may have. They will beat anyone that comes to face them."

"Right..."

Silence.

I went inside the house a few hours later. While the Pokemon was training, I was training myself with dodging their moves they threw at me. It hurt, but some of them still missed.

The nurse was used to me coming in after my training. "Paul, it looks like you have more injuries than usual!"

I scowled. "They still missed."

"Still, better than usual don't you think?"

"Its better, but not enough." I winced at the tightness of the bandages, but I didn't say anything.

"M' Kay, your ready to go!"

"Thank you." I walked to my room.

_**2 days before my journey begins**_

"PAUL!" my father yelled as he stormed into my room.

I looked up from the book I was reading. "Yes?"

"I heard that you haven't been spending time with Brook."

"And?"

"You have do something if you want to lead the family!"

"No duh Sherlock."

My father looked furious. "NO! I will not stand this! You will date her, or you will be living in the streets with her!"

"I'd rather live on the streets alone than with that sad excuse for a woman."

"Paul! Why don't you just date her already?"

"Dad, this is getting awkward..."

My father just stood there and stared at me. "Are you sure that you don't want to date her?"

"Positive dad..."

"Then kiss her."

"WHAT?" I yelled, causing the table to flip over. "What the hell is wrong with you dad! If I don't want to date her, then what makes you get the idea of me wanting to kiss her?"

"All you have to do is kiss her a few times, and I will allow you to lead the family without her." he replied, ignoring my question.

"...Fine..."

"More than once."

"Dad!"

"If you want to lead the family..."

"Go to hell dad, I'm done with this crap."

"Kiss her once and I will allow you to leave _with _money to survive your journey."

"Fine. But one kiss."

"Good enough for me."

We stood there. Me, wanting to leave and kiss her so I can leave, and my father, who just wanted me to kiss her or leave without any supplies or money to survive. He will make me start all over on my journey with no Pokemon of my choice. I had already picked out the Pokemon that I wanted to take with me that this house would give for the beginning of my journey.

"Lets go then." I said as I dashed out of the room. My father followed closely behind. I barged into Brook's room. She looked up.

"Well hello Paul, haven't seen you-"

I kissed her. Just a simple kiss really. As soon as she started to respond to the kiss I pulled back and glared at my father. He had a smirk on his face and his arms were crossed.

"What?" I breathed. "i did what you wanted, you will give me the money and starter Pokemon for my journey."

"Paul..." my father started.

"What?" I replied without missing a beat.

"I never said that you had to kiss her on the lips."

Silence. Then I lunged at him.

"GO TO HELL YOU-" I screamed before Brook kissed me again. I pulled away and glared at her. She held my gaze.

"I'm going on your journey with you, whether you like it or not." she said as some of the workers grabbed me and pulled me off of my father.

I looked at Brook and glared at my father before returning to my room. I slammed the door and put a chair in front of it.

There was banging on my door for awhile before they gave up and left me alone. I fell into a dreamless slumber.

_**The next morning **_

I awoke to screaming and feet pounding on the floor. I moved the chair and stepped out into the hallway. I stopped the nurse. "Whats going on?" I asked.

She had tears in her eyes. "Your father... he was murdered in his bed..."

I was shocked. "How?" I yelled as I shook her.

The poor lady was sobbing by now. "He had a knife. The murderer slashed his hands and wrists... after that he plunged the knife into his stomach and throat, killing him instantly."

I heard no more. I heard some distant cries of my name in the distance, but I just kept running. I burst into his room. Sure enough, there he was dead. I knew better than to go any further than his doorway, so I just stood there shocked.

I didn't know how long I stood there after they moved his body. But later on I grabbed my bag and changed into my regular clothes. I then went into the yard and grabbed the starter Pokemon that I was training for the past week.

"Come Turtwig, we are leaving a day earlier that expected." I said as I returned him to his poke ball, counting him as my own.

I wrote a quick note explaining to everyone what I was doing, and that if they ever found the murderer, then they should contact me at my brothers house.

A week later I arrived at Reggie's place. He was watering the guardians when he saw me. I was standing across the street just watching him.

"Paul, why are you here?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Dad is dead Reggie." I replied.

"Come inside then."

I walked inside and explained to him everything major that happened once he left us. Reggie just leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"It was the same way that mom died."

"What?" I said as I stared at him.

"I heard that the murderer broke out of his cell a week ago. He must have been trying to kill Dad after killing mom. He hated him." Reggie said, talking more to himself then me now. He got up and went up the stairs to his room. I stared up at the stairs before deciding that I should probably find my room. I found it because of a sign on the door that said 'Paul'.

I walked in and found a note on the bed.

_**Paul**_

_**If you are reading this, then its probably because you are sick of dad. Or he was murdered.**_

_**But welcome to your new home. There is security Pokemon watching over us at night, so we are protected. So you can train late at night like you have for years now. If you wish to start on your journey right away, then go right ahead and leave in the morning. If you wish to stay, then you can do that too.**_

_**Just get refreshed and get a good breakfast before you leave in the morning. I will see you in the morning for whatever choice you make.**_

_**Your brother,**_

_**Reggie.**_

The letter looked like it was a few years now, like he was expecting to have me arrive. But I already decided that I was going to leave in the morning and start on my journey that I have delayed on for so long already. I was falling behind.

I put the note on my dresser and went to take a shower. Five minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and sat on my bed, not sleeping until dawn came around.

After what seemed like a hour of sleep, I got up and walked down the stairs. I had a habit of stopping on the staircase and waiting to hear voices. A habit that I did since I found out about mom's death. I heard nothing, so I walked back into my room and changed before grabbing a granola bar and leaving the house without a word to Reggie, who was standing there and watched me. Just as I opened the door he spoke.

"They found out who killed dad."

"Who?"

"Like I said, it was the murderer. He was caught outside your window. He was scheduled for execution for killing hundreds of people and for rape."

"Hn."

"I will keep hold of all of your extra Pokemon." Reggie said again.

"That's fine, I'm going to leave on my journey now."

"See you." Reggie said. "Don't forget to call."

I said nothing as I walked out of the house to start on my journey.

Right away I caught an elekid and decided that it was worth keeping after checking out its moves. I then started on my journey and battled many Pokemon trainers. My Pokemon got stronger, and I caught more Pokemon. But there was always going to be that one trainer with the Pikachu that I will have a problem with fighting. He was strong, but not strong enough to beat me. But I'm not sure about that blue haired girl that travels with him. She looks strong enough, and I always wonder if she would be strong enough to beat me.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: I looked back to see what review we were on, and I realized that some of the reviews user names got shortened! I apologize in advance, and right now if this has happened to you, or if this might happen to you. I don't really mean for it to be shortened! :(**_

Me: FINALLY! WE ARE BACK!

Paul: Took you long enough.

Me: Shut up Paul, no one asked you.

Dawn: Yeah Paul!

_Brook: Shut it, girly girl._

Me: Ah, I missed this. And finally, since I realized that we haven't done anything in awhile-

Dawn: -cough- six months -cough-

Me: And I was just looking at ikarishipper900 and her story of this and I thought hey, why don't I update again? I mean, you don't really have to do any grammar.

_Ash: You can never die._

Me: aND I CAN TALK LIKE THIS IF I WANT TO. Its perfect!

Dawn: But there is the awkwardness between us...

Paul: And some reviews that you need to finish that involves... kissing each other

_Brook: We can just skip over that!_

Me: -glares- no, we are not. Luckily, I have obtained a magical little item that was in Men in Black!

_Ash: And that would be...?_

Me: Well, I don't remember the name... -puts on sunglasses- But I know that you have to wear these... and do I press this?

_**Flash**_

Dawn: Oh hey! We're back! Hello everyone!

Paul: And we are stuck doing annoying reviews that can kill us.

**Kenny: -poofs out of nowhere- What the...**

Me: -leans over quickly- If you just go with it you wont get hurt

Dawn: Oh, and its Brook to, say hi Brook!

Me: -quickly pushes her out of the window- No, shes going to go and get us cookies. -quickly hides the box of cookies on the table-

_Ash: -perks up- Cookies?_

Me: yes Ash, now roll over, roll over boy! Good! Now here's your cookies. -throws box of cookies-

_Ash: -catches cookies and moves over to a corner- My precious..._

Everyone but Ash: -sweatdrops-

Me: -coughs- And now, our first review, please welcomeGracefulHearts

Paul: ...did we do this one already?

Me: -shrugs- It was the one after the last one we did... I think...

**Hi This Show is THE BOMB**

Me: Thank you

Paul: She tells lies Rose.

Me: -glares and pushes him out the window-

**Dawn: Go up to Kenny and Conway and tell them that you love Paul if you do you get a shiny girl Leafeon ( Seed Flare, Solar Beam, Petal Dance, Water Pulse, Leaf storm, Energy Ball, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, X scissor, Extreme Speed and sword dance. **

Dawn: How can I tell Conway that if he isn't even here?

_**Conway: -appears from behind Dawn's skirt- Why hello Dawn...**_

Dawn: -yelps and hides under couch-

Me: -looks at couch- You know, how can we fit under there?

Paul: -comes back through window- Hello Conway.

Me: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

_**Conway: Hello Paul.**_

Me: DAWN. DARE. NOW.

Dawn: -comes out from under the couch- Conway, Kenny...

Paul: -walks back up stairs, not a single scratch on him- You are aware that you don't have to do this, right?

Dawn: Really? Then I'm not.

Me: Nuh uh, you are doing this if its the last thing that you do. If you don't then you are going out the window with _no one_ to save you.

Dawn: -looks towards Kenny and Conway again- Uh guys, I just wanted to say that... I love Paul.

**Kenny: -sobs- After what happened... I cant believe it...**

Dawn: Wait? What happened?

Me: Nothing. He's just reacting from his dream again.

_**Conway: -points at Paul- You! Pokemon battle!**_

Paul: -sighs and stands up- Fine. But don't go crying to me if you lose.

_**(LATER BECAUSE I AM TOO LAZY TO DO IT OTHERWISE)**_

Me: And obviously, Paul wins!

_**Conway: No! Its not fair! He has LEGENDARIES**_

Paul: Conway, what did I say?

Dawn: YAY Paul!

_Brook: YAY! Obviously my fiance would win!_

Me: -hands pokeball to Dawn and pushes Conway into pit of doom-

**Paul: Give Dawn a pure red rose and tell Brook all the good things about Dawn and bad things about Brooke. If you do you get a shiny Scizor, (Bug buzz, extreme speed, iron head, metal claw, protect, X scissor, and Fury cutter. **

Paul: -bows to Dawn and hand rose- Here you go. -turns to Brook now- Now, Dawn wouldn't start a fanclub about me, you would. Dawn wouldn't go bragging about you being my fiance, you would. And another thing, Dawn wouldn't pamper my Pokemon-

Dawn: Yes I would.

Paul: ...Dawn wouldn't pamper my Pokemon as much as you do.

Dawn: Weeellll...

Paul: -turns to Dawn- Please, I'm trying to do this.

_Brook: -goes and sits in the corner of doom-_

_Ash: -pokes with random stick-_

**Kenny: Wow, usually only I go into the corner of doom.**

Me: Again Kenny, no one cares. Brook, you have a review.

_Brook: Really? What is it?_

**Brook: You get the supreme Authoress to do whatever she wants to you.**

Me: Go steal a pie from Ash

_Ash: -now resting in a little nest of pies-_

**Kenny: Oh my Arceus...**

Dawn: Rose...

Paul: You would, wouldn't you?

Me: Yes, I would. Now Brook, chop to it.

_Brook: -inches towards a pie, grabs it, and walks away-_

_Ash: -wakes up and starts to bite Brooks arm-_

_Brook: -screams and drops the pie before running away-_

Me: BROOK. PIE. NOW.

_Brook: But-_

Me: BROOK. PIE. NOW.

_**(Hours later)**_

_Brook: I give up!_

Me: BROOK-

_Brook: I KNOW ALREADY!_

Me: -glares before using my amazing powers to drop her in a pit of evil Pokemon-

_Brook: -screams-_

Me: Next.

**Kenny: But- **

Me: NEXT

**Kenny: Dawn and Paul will use their Pokemon on you.**

Me: GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!

Dawn: All the ones that we gathered, or just our main ones?

Paul: Just use them all.

Me: -still chanting-

**Kenny: Um, I'm not so sure about this...**

Ikari: Go Pokemon, ATTACK!

**Kenny: -screams-**

Me: Bored now.

**Authoress: Here is a batch of cookies and a Latias you get my favorite Pokemon.**

**Kenny: -screams again in background-**

Me: -gasps- You shouldn't have! Here, at least take one cookie. -gives a cookie-

**Kenny: -yells even louder-**

Me: Kenny! I AM TRYING TO ACCEPT COOKIES HERE!

**BYE BYE **

Dawn: Bye! See you again next time!

_Brook: -appears out of no where- Next up is AngelWings_

Me: -glares before kicking her back into the pit of doom-

_Brook: NOOOOOO_

**Kenny: -passed out on the floor-**

Me: -coughs- ANYWAY

**Hiya I'm Angel(Real name) **

Me: I have an ex-friend named Angel.

Paul: No one cares, Rose

Dawn: I care!

**Dares: Dawn beat up ARE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER here is a Rayqaza, Cressila, Deoxys, Latias, Suicune, Manaphy, Shaymin, Mismagius, and Glaceon, and the heart trio read mu Sister SARAH94306's story a journey to remember to know what they are about especially chapter 3 and 5**

Me: I tried to find it, but I couldn't.

Dawn: -takes pokemon- What does she mean by "Dawn beat up"

Paul: It means that you can beat up anyone you want.

Dawn: -looks at me-

Me: -shrugs-

Dawn: Brook it is!

Me: -waves hand-

_Brook: -randomly appears-_

Me: All yours Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks

_**(Moments later)**_

_Brook: -passed out-_

_Ash: That was fast_

Me: Sad isn't it?

**Brooke: You have to be in a room filled with Dawn's pokemon.**

Me: Which will be quite scary after the Pokemon she just got.

_Ash: -drags Brook into the room-_

Me: Now that that's over with -gets interrupted by a scream- next

**Paul: Tell Dawn every good thing about her in front of your fangirls And Here is a Darkrai, Giratina, and Entei.**

Paul: -scared- Not the fangirls.

Me: Oh yes... the fangirls Paul...

Paul: God -gets shot to the ground by a water gun- WHAT THE?

Me: Oh yes, new cursing method. Every time you curse, you get attacked. Neat isn't it?

Dawn: I find it funny.

Me: It is, isn't it? -waves hand and fangirls appear-

_Fangirl 1: OMG ITS Paul!_

_Fangirl 2: EVERYONE! LOOK WHO IT IS!_

_Fangirl 3: Can you sign my back?_

Paul: -stands up on stage-

Me and Dawn: -sits a safe distance away-

Paul: Now, I would like to say that I hate all of you

_Fangirls: Who cares? WE LOVE YOU!_

**Kenny: seems legit.**

Paul: Anyway, I like a girl named Dawn better. You see, she doesn't make more of you, nor does she always try to impress me by winning pointless battles. Dawn likes to be creative, and not follow me around like a puppy.

_Fangirls: ...WHO IS DAWN?!_

Me: -stands up and points to Kenny- Right there! That's Dawn!

_Fangirls: GET HER!_

Dawn: -hides under couch-

Me: -laughs-

_Ash: -hitting anyone that gets near him-_

Paul: -slowly leaves the stage-

**Kenny: -gets trampled on-**

_Brook: -leaves the room finally- What the...? -sees the fangirls. Goes back inside the room-_

Dawn: Um, Rose? Aren't you going to do anything?

Me:hm? Oh right. -claps hands and the fangirls disappear- NEXT

**Kenny: Give Paul your blessing to wed Dawn.  
BYE**

Paul: -walks over to Kenny-

**Kenny: -grabs onto Paul- Paul. I.. I don't know how much time I have left. But I give you my blessing to date-**

Me: Kenny. No.

**Kenny: -To marry Dawn.**

Paul: Thank you Kenny. But I still don't want to marry her.

Me: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUU...

Dawn: -clamps hand over my mouth-

Me: -licks her hand-

Dawn: -pulls away quickly- ewww...

Me: Paul, I'm feeling nice right now. Would you do the honors?

Paul: -sighs- Next up is LatiasTrainer

**Hi I mainly have questions. **

**Ikari and Kenny: YES**

Me: -sighs- well it cant be helped...

**Dawn: Tell me if you could marry Kenny(HELL NO), ASH(NOPE), OR PAUL (YEP) WHO would you choose?**

**Kenny: What is that supposed to mean?**

Paul: Why doesn't she get shot for cursing?

Me: Paul, its not getting shot, its getting _attacked_

_Brook: -enters again- Well Dawn can't marry Paul because Paul is already engaged to me!_

Paul: -sighs-

Dawn: Well obviously I wouldn't choose Kenny because I see him more as a friend and not someone for a relationship.

**Kenny: -goes to sit in the corner of doom-**

_Ash: -jumps out of no where- PICK ME DAWN! I WANNNA WIIIIIIN!_

Me: -sighs- Ash, I just don't think that Dawn would be able to handle you.

_Ash: Yeah huh._

Paul: -throws a chocolate lovers cake out of the window-

_Ash: NOOO CAKEEEE -dives after it-_

**Everyone: -sweatdrops-**

Dawn: and I don't think that I could handle Ash's food addiction

Me: and that leaves Paul!

_Brook: No! Paul is already engaged to me! He cant marry two people._

Me: No, I guess he cant. -gets very close to her- I guess that that calls for... MURDER

_Brook: -gulps-_

Me: Nah, just kidding. I don't want to hurt ya!

Paul: Rose, be honest.

Me: Okay, so I do, but not far enough for murder no.

Dawn: So I guess that that leaves Paul then.

Me: Once we get Brook out of the picture then yes.

**Brooke: Why do you love Paul?**

_Brook: Well you see he's so dreamy and strong and we've been childhood friends since we were babies! And that cold attitude just turns me on! And he's so strong -hangs off of Paul's arm now- Lets not forget the fact that he trains his Pokemon so well!_

_Ash: -now back, pieces of cake on his head- He abuses his Pokemon!_

_Brook: THEN WHY ARE THEY SO STRONG? HUH? HUH?!_

_Ash: THEN HOW ARE YOU SO STUPID? HUH? HUH?!_

Me: WHY ARE YOU GUYS ARGUING?

Dawn: WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING

Paul: -sitting there peacefully-

_**(Later)**_

Me: -clears throat- Next.

**Kenny: Why do you look like a five year old?**

**Kenny: I do not!**

Paul: It because he doesn't know how to grow.

Dawn: ...what?

Paul: -sighs- his body doesn't know how to get more into puberty

Me: Well that was surprisingly simple.

**Paul: Why do you treat your pokemon like objects.**

Paul: If you pamper your Pokemon, then they will think that its okay to lose. It is not okay to lose, to I train them hard.

Dawn: Its still mean!

_Brook: I think that its perfectly reasonable!_

Paul: Now your just trying to get into a fight.

_Brook: But its true!_

Paul: You still pamper my Pokemon.

Me: -ignoring the people arguing in the background- Next

**Dares**

Me: YES

**Dawn: Battle Brooke whoever wins gets to back off ( I saw Angelwings dare you can use legionaries.)**

Dawn: -goes into her Pokemon room-

Paul: This isn't going to be fair at all.

_Brook: It'll be fine! -walk to the stage-_

Me: I think that it'll be fun! Hopefully a attack will miss and hit Brook.

Paul: Yeah... miss...

_**(Only minutes later)**_

Paul: Rose!

Me: -ignores- and by default, Dawn wins this battle!

Dawn: Yay! -goes and hugs whatever Pokemon you want to be in the spot to hit Brook-

**Kenny: I enjoyed that**

Me: It was rather enjoyable, wasn't it?

Paul: Rose. Even I get upset about a battle that gets tampered with.

Me: -innocently- Why Paul! Why would I tamper with a battle! Obviously that Pokemon just hates Brook like the rest of us.

Paul: -scowls and goes to plop on chair-

**Kenny: -pulls chair from under Paul-**

Paul: -hits the floor- Kenny!

Me: WAIT! -everyone stares at me- wait for the next dare.

**Paul: Take out your anger on Kenny.**

**Kenny: What? No!**

Me: -dances around- Kenny is dead! Kenny is dead!

**Kenny: Stop it Rose! Dawn help me!**

Dawn: Kenny, you know that I would! _But_ rules are rules. If I help you then there is a chance that I may die-

Me: no one dies on the show.

Dawn: -from trying to save you!

_Ash: Don't worry Kenny! There will be food in the afterlife!_

Me: Actually Ash, you wont need to eat in the afterlife.

_Ash: So? I wont need to eat, but I want to! SO I EAT!_

Me: Its a wonder of how you don't get fat.

_Brook: -walks back in- Anyway, isn't Kenny supposed to get beat up now?_

Paul: -cracking fingers- Right. -tackles Kenny-

**Kenny: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH**

Me: Shut up Kenny!

_Everyone: -just watching-_

Me: So Dawn, hows life?

Dawn: Good

Me: Good good... hows your secret feelings towards Paul feeling? It kinda sucks to have a crush on someone that has a fiance doesn't it?

Dawn: I don't have a crush on Paul.

Me: Keep telling yourself that

_Brook: But it doesn't matter whether you like him or not. He's getting married and there's nothing you can do about it!_

Me: Next!

**Brooke: Get attacked by100000 Arceus**

Me: -points at Brook- ATTACK!

_Arceus: -chases-_

Paul: -finally sits down-

Dawn: -looks at Kenny- You look awful.

**Kenny: …**

_Ash: -pokes Kenny-_

Me: Kenny don't abuse the dead.

_Ash: Not even Kenny dead?_

Me: Not even Kenny dead

_Ash: Aw_

Me: I know Ash. But rules are rules

Dawn: But you always break the rules!

Me: Oh yeah? What rules?

Paul: Maybe the law of gravity?

Me: that's a law, not a rule.

Paul: Its practically the same thing!

Me: Paul, don't argue with me now

Paul: But-

_Brook: -screams once more-_

Me: Paul, don't argue with me now.

**Kenny: Make out with... NANDO**

**SEE YA LATER**

_**Everyone: -just stares-**_

**Kenny:Um...**

Me: No matter how much I hate you Kenny, I can't allow this. Sorry.

Paul: next up is greenmonkey24

Me: Two of them right after each other, so we're going to combine them

Dawn: Are you sure that we didn't do these before?

Me: Better to do it twice than to skip it all together

_Ash: I guess that works_

**Have both Dawn and Paul cosplay as Hatsune Miku.**

P.S. She is a vocaloid.

Dawn: I love her!

Me: Me too. And the best part is is that she has blue hair too Dawn!

Paul: What?!

Me: -shoves them both in a random room- GET CHANGED.

Ikari: -glares before going to get changed-

**Kenny: so... Ash, you haven't been eating**

_Ash: -cries- ROSE TOOK AWAY MY FOOD!_

Me: YOU'VE BEEN EATING ALL OF OUR FOOD

_Ash: Have not!_

Me: Have to!

_Ash: No!_

Me: yes!

_Ash: No!_

Me: YES!

_Ash: N0!_

**Kenny: SHUT THE -gets attacked by pokemon-**

Me: We could have avoided this, but _no_! You guys never listen to me!

Dawn: -comes out- aw, come on Rose! I always listen to you!

Me: You don't count for this one. And you came out before Paul. Whats Paul doing?!

Paul: -off screen- LET GO OF ME- ARGH! -gets pushed on screen-

Dawn: Paul, you look so _cute_!

Paul: -flushing- Shut up!

Me: Paul, the truth must be told. You look adorable in a mini skirt and a tank top...

_Ash: Or dress._

**Kenny: is it a dress?**

Dawn: -shrugs-

**Have Paul and Dawn cosplay as Rin and Len, they are vocaloids, and then have them dance to Bad Apple, video is on youtube. **

Paul: -sprints off to change-

Dawn: -sighs before following-

_**Me, Kenny, and Ash: -watching the video-**_

_Ash: So wheres Brook?_

Me: Hm? Oh she's dead.

**Kenny: WHAT!?**

Me: yea, she was annoying to have around. So when she died from the Arceus, I decided to not revive her until we need her.

_Ash: that's kinda harsh._

Me: Oh come on Ash! The three of us hate her, so there's really no point to getting upset with this. Now lets get on with the show -magically pulls the Ikari couple out-

Paul: HEY!

Me: Oh calm down you wuss and just do the dance

Dawn: But I never heard of Bad Apple

Me: It'll be on screen

Paul: -sarcastically- Oh, _that _will really help

_Ash: It will wont it?_

Me: Um, Ash?

_Ash: Yes?_

Me: ...go eat some cake.

_Ash: YES! -goes and runs off-_

**Kenny: -plays music-**

Ikari: -attempts the dance but fails-

Me: -laughs at Paul when he falls off the stage- THIS IS PRICELESS!

Paul: -just lays there with his face on the floor-

Dawn: I'm done! -jumps off the stage-

Me: I feel like somethings missing... OH RIGHT

_Poof_

_**Black Hayate and Kiki appears out of nowhere**_

Dawn: Black Hayate! -scoops the cat up in arms-

Paul: -allows Kiki to sit on shoulder-

Me: How sweet.

**Kenny: Next!**

Me: FAIL. That was it for that one. Next up is-

_Brook: -appears out of nowhere- Next up is Ai_

Me: -screams and hides under couch- HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!

_Brook: -shrugs-_

Paul: scary...

_Ash: Wait, doesn't that mean that Brook is a zombie?_

_**Everyone: -stares at Ash-**_

Dawn: That actually makes sense...

**Kenny: Yes...**

Me: SO WE KILL BROOK!

_**Everyone but Paul: -goes to kill Brook:**_

Paul: -sighs- 

**I'm gonna have some fun **

Paul: Is that right? What is your idea of fun?

**Dares for Paul become Mario in new super Mario bros. if you die you get slapped if you win you sing I'm too sexy while doing the catwalk with no shirt**

Paul: I don't like your idea of fun -disappears into the game-

_A few hours later_

Paul: -reappears- I died! HOW DID I DIE?

Dawn: -slaps hard- by dieing

Paul: -slightly surprised- when did you get there?

Dawn: Kenny and Rose is trying to kill Brook again, so they can see if she comes alive again.

Paul: -looking at the review- Well perfect timing. The next review is for you.

**Dares for Dawn stand under a fan thing in the ground while wearing a short but flowing dress with Conway filming it**

Dawn: -groans- Conway is coming background

_**Conway: -appears from under Dawn's skirt- yes... Yes I am...**_

Dawn: -screams as she hides under couch.

Paul: -shocked-

_**Conway: -turns to Paul- So, we meet again my rival.**_

Paul: Okay. One, we just met earlier today. Two, you lost to Ash, which doesn't even make us rivals.

Dawn: But didn't you lose to Ash too?

Paul: He lost at his first run. I only lost _once_

_**Conway: -gives a creepy laugh- Well Dawn, are you ready for our **__**dare**__**?**_

Dawn: -grabs onto Paul's arm- Paul! SAVE MEEEEE

Paul: Hn. No. You slapped me -slaps her arm off- REVENGE!

Dawn: NOOOO

_**Conway:Hm. Paul's being weird.**_

Dawn: -comes out in a short dress. Like seriously short. Like, upper thigh short-

Me: -appears out of nowhere again with Kenny and Ash- And go!

Dawn: -tries to push down the dress, but because its so short, everyone gets a panty shot-

**Kenny: -gets major nose bleed-**

Me: wait, why is Kenny still here? We're done here!

**Kenny: -gets transported to Zoey-**

Zoey: -Standing there waiting for him-

**Kenny: -magically appears- Eh, hm. Hello Zoey.**

Zoey: Hello, Kenny. Can you explain this? -turns channel to Kenny getting a nosebleed over a panty shot-

**Kenny: Er...**

Zoey: I'm out of here -leaves-

**Kenny: -shouting at her- Come on Zo! Its a guy thing!**

Me: -watching Kenny- Well that sucks...

Paul: -slightly blushing- Are we done here?

Me: Hm? Oh, yes.. -Conway disappears with a nosebleed- He might want to take care of that nosebleed.

**Rose can have a million dollars **

**BYE-BEE **

Ikari: -glares at me-

Me: -clears throat- Well this is nice. Its just like when we started! Except that Ash is passed out on the table again and Brook is dead.

Dawn: If Ash is quiet enough it can seem like it.

Paul: Hn

Me: Paul agrees too! He's going back towards his cold self!

Dawn: Oh! Next up is piplup225

**dares- dawn: make out with Paul. IT MUST BE PASSIONATE! (that includes tongue! ;)) **

Me: Hm. Gets right to it, doesn't it?

Ikari: -starts to kiss PASSIONETLY-

Me: -thinking- What kind of kiss is passionate that includes tongue? Ah well. People has different tastes.. -takes a few pictures of the kissing-

Paul: -pulls away- Seriously?

Me: yes!

**Paul: confess who u actually LUV! ( a lie detector should be present)**

Paul: Is there really one present?

Me: Haha! Nope!

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ikari and me: …

Dawn: Well then...

Paul: I don't love anyone. I don't even love Brook

Me: Seriously? But your engaged!

Paul: So? It was arranged.

Me: That works...

**brook: i dare u 2 just leave the show 'cause your bothering me; and Paul doesn't even love u. sorry:( **

Me: Why are you sorry? Everyone thinks that Brook's annoying! BE PROUD OF THAT!

Dawn: And she's dead right now anyway.

Paul: Until the next reviewer.

Me: Yeah. About that. Can we just skip it?

_Brook: No! We can not!_

Me: Come on! _Please?_

_Brook: No! Next up is ShiningDiamond_

Paul: Your sister?

Me: HOW DOES BROOK COME ALIVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!

Dawn: Come on Rose! Your sister is nice!

Me: -screams before banging head against the wall-

**i am going to do something i have never done before. **

Dawn: You skipped some lines

Me: It was over something that happened over eight months ago.

Dawn: Oh okay

**dawn, Paul, ash, you all can have a break. **

Ikari: -sits back in their chair-

Me: don't worry for that last review with Brook, we will fulfill that right after this review -lays down on couch-

**-cracks fingers- Brook, game on.**

_Brook: YES! FINALLY!_

Me: Hm. She finally did something right this time

**questions:**

have you ever gone surfing? sky diving? scuba diving? 

Me: Never mind. One does not simply ask a Brook a question

_Brook: I love surfing and scuba diving! But I've always wanted to go sky diving_

**dares:**

if you have never done one of those, then go it with the main thing missing. 

Me: -now interested- Well this works out too -puts Brook in a plane and pushes her out-

_Brook: I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYY_

Me: You do for now!

Ikari: -playing card games-

Paul: Got any threes?

Dawn: -sighs and puts down four threes- I hate it how you always guess it on the first try

Me: -waiting-

_**A few hours later**_

_Brook: -walks in- I'm sorry Rose, did you forget to revive me?_

Me: No. I was waiting for you to somehow revive yourself.

**go into a hamster ball and let everyone smack it with a hammer.**

or

get put in a room full of windows on a hot, hot day. the ball on the inside will get really really hot

Everyone: -looks at Brook-

_Brook: Lets go with everyone hitting it with a hammer. It wont break on me!_

Me: -sarcasm on- Nope. Your perfectly safe in it.

_Brook: -gets in-_

Me: -hands everyone hammer- Ash? Brook has a chocolate cake in there.

_Ash: -wakes up and attacks ball with bear hands-_

Me: Hammer Ash -hands hammer-

_Everyone: -hitting it with a hammer-_

_Brook: YEAH! YOU GUYS CANT GET ME! HAHAHAHAHA! You guys are idiots, to even attempt to break this. Its impossible-_

_Ash: -breaks through-_

_Brook: ...Oh..._

_Ash: Hi_

**um**

rose? do whatever you want to her

Me: -looks at Ash attacking Brook- I think that this will do just fine. Now, because of last chapter-

Dawn: Did anything happen last chapter?

Paul: -shrugs-

Me: I am going to show you what has happened up to now

Dawn: Oh cool! Review on what has happened so far. That's cool!

_**Hours later**_

Dawn: -sobbing once more-

Me: Yeah, its pretty bad.

_Ash: Now we will finish up the reviews again and it will be updating on New Years (Maybe the day after, depends if I have time to upload them again) So goodbye!_

Me: AND REVIEW!

_**Note: I looked back to see what review we were on, and I realized that some of the reviews user names got shortened! I apologize in advance, and right now if this has happened to you, or if this might happen to you. I don't really mean for it to be shortened! :(**_

Me: FINALLY! WE ARE BACK!

Paul: Took you long enough.

Me: Shut up Paul, no one asked you.

Dawn: Yeah Paul!

_Brook: Shut it, girly girl._

Me: Ah, I missed this. And finally, since I realized that we haven't done anything in awhile-

Dawn: -cough- six months -cough-

Me: And I was just looking at ikarishipper900 and her story of this and I thought hey, why don't I update again? I mean, you don't really have to do any grammar.

_Ash: You can never die._

Me: aND I CAN TALK LIKE THIS IF I WANT TO. Its perfect!

Dawn: But there is the awkwardness between us...

Paul: And some reviews that you need to finish that involves... kissing each other

_Brook: We can just skip over that!_

Me: -glares- no, we are not. Luckily, I have obtained a magical little item that was in Men in Black!

_Ash: And that would be...?_

Me: Well, I don't remember the name... -puts on sunglasses- But I know that you have to wear these... and do I press this?

_**Flash**_

Dawn: Oh hey! We're back! Hello everyone!

Paul: And we are stuck doing annoying reviews that can kill us.

**Kenny: -poofs out of nowhere- What the...**

Me: -leans over quickly- If you just go with it you wont get hurt

Dawn: Oh, and its Brook to, say hi Brook!

Me: -quickly pushes her out of the window- No, shes going to go and get us cookies. -quickly hides the box of cookies on the table-

_Ash: -perks up- Cookies?_

Me: yes Ash, now roll over, roll over boy! Good! Now here's your cookies. -throws box of cookies-

_Ash: -catches cookies and moves over to a corner- My precious..._

Everyone but Ash: -sweatdrops-

Me: -coughs- And now, our first review, please welcomeGracefulHearts

Paul: ...did we do this one already?

Me: -shrugs- It was the one after the last one we did... I think...

**Hi This Show is THE BOMB**

Me: Thank you

Paul: She tells lies Rose.

Me: -glares and pushes him out the window-

**Dawn: Go up to Kenny and Conway and tell them that you love Paul if you do you get a shiny girl Leafeon ( Seed Flare, Solar Beam, Petal Dance, Water Pulse, Leaf storm, Energy Ball, Aerial Ace, Synthesis, X scissor, Extreme Speed and sword dance. **

Dawn: How can I tell Conway that if he isn't even here?

_**Conway: -appears from behind Dawn's skirt- Why hello Dawn...**_

Dawn: -yelps and hides under couch-

Me: -looks at couch- You know, how can we fit under there?

Paul: -comes back through window- Hello Conway.

Me: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

_**Conway: Hello Paul.**_

Me: DAWN. DARE. NOW.

Dawn: -comes out from under the couch- Conway, Kenny...

Paul: -walks back up stairs, not a single scratch on him- You are aware that you don't have to do this, right?

Dawn: Really? Then I'm not.

Me: Nuh uh, you are doing this if its the last thing that you do. If you don't then you are going out the window with _no one_ to save you.

Dawn: -looks towards Kenny and Conway again- Uh guys, I just wanted to say that... I love Paul.

**Kenny: -sobs- After what happened... I cant believe it...**

Dawn: Wait? What happened?

Me: Nothing. He's just reacting from his dream again.

_**Conway: -points at Paul- You! Pokemon battle!**_

Paul: -sighs and stands up- Fine. But don't go crying to me if you lose.

_**(LATER BECAUSE I AM TOO LAZY TO DO IT OTHERWISE)**_

Me: And obviously, Paul wins!

_**Conway: No! Its not fair! He has LEGENDARIES**_

Paul: Conway, what did I say?

Dawn: YAY Paul!

_Brook: YAY! Obviously my fiance would win!_

Me: -hands pokeball to Dawn and pushes Conway into pit of doom-

**Paul: Give Dawn a pure red rose and tell Brook all the good things about Dawn and bad things about Brooke. If you do you get a shiny Scizor, (Bug buzz, extreme speed, iron head, metal claw, protect, X scissor, and Fury cutter. **

Paul: -bows to Dawn and hand rose- Here you go. -turns to Brook now- Now, Dawn wouldn't start a fanclub about me, you would. Dawn wouldn't go bragging about you being my fiance, you would. And another thing, Dawn wouldn't pamper my Pokemon-

Dawn: Yes I would.

Paul: ...Dawn wouldn't pamper my Pokemon as much as you do.

Dawn: Weeellll...

Paul: -turns to Dawn- Please, I'm trying to do this.

_Brook: -goes and sits in the corner of doom-_

_Ash: -pokes with random stick-_

**Kenny: Wow, usually only I go into the corner of doom.**

Me: Again Kenny, no one cares. Brook, you have a review.

_Brook: Really? What is it?_

**Brook: You get the supreme Authoress to do whatever she wants to you.**

Me: Go steal a pie from Ash

_Ash: -now resting in a little nest of pies-_

**Kenny: Oh my Arceus...**

Dawn: Rose...

Paul: You would, wouldn't you?

Me: Yes, I would. Now Brook, chop to it.

_Brook: -inches towards a pie, grabs it, and walks away-_

_Ash: -wakes up and starts to bite Brooks arm-_

_Brook: -screams and drops the pie before running away-_

Me: BROOK. PIE. NOW.

_Brook: But-_

Me: BROOK. PIE. NOW.

_**(Hours later)**_

_Brook: I give up!_

Me: BROOK-

_Brook: I KNOW ALREADY!_

Me: -glares before using my amazing powers to drop her in a pit of evil Pokemon-

_Brook: -screams-_

Me: Next.

**Kenny: But- **

Me: NEXT

**Kenny: Dawn and Paul will use their Pokemon on you.**

Me: GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!

Dawn: All the ones that we gathered, or just our main ones?

Paul: Just use them all.

Me: -still chanting-

**Kenny: Um, I'm not so sure about this...**

Ikari: Go Pokemon, ATTACK!

**Kenny: -screams-**

Me: Bored now.

**Authoress: Here is a batch of cookies and a Latias you get my favorite Pokemon.**

**Kenny: -screams again in background-**

Me: -gasps- You shouldn't have! Here, at least take one cookie. -gives a cookie-

**Kenny: -yells even louder-**

Me: Kenny! I AM TRYING TO ACCEPT COOKIES HERE!

**BYE BYE **

Dawn: Bye! See you again next time!

_Brook: -appears out of no where- Next up is AngelWings_

Me: -glares before kicking her back into the pit of doom-

_Brook: NOOOOOO_

**Kenny: -passed out on the floor-**

Me: -coughs- ANYWAY

**Hiya I'm Angel(Real name) **

Me: I have an ex-friend named Angel.

Paul: No one cares, Rose

Dawn: I care!

**Dares: Dawn beat up ARE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER here is a Rayqaza, Cressila, Deoxys, Latias, Suicune, Manaphy, Shaymin, Mismagius, and Glaceon, and the heart trio read mu Sister SARAH94306's story a journey to remember to know what they are about especially chapter 3 and 5**

Me: I tried to find it, but I couldn't.

Dawn: -takes pokemon- What does she mean by "Dawn beat up"

Paul: It means that you can beat up anyone you want.

Dawn: -looks at me-

Me: -shrugs-

Dawn: Brook it is!

Me: -waves hand-

_Brook: -randomly appears-_

Me: All yours Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks

_**(Moments later)**_

_Brook: -passed out-_

_Ash: That was fast_

Me: Sad isn't it?

**Brooke: You have to be in a room filled with Dawn's pokemon.**

Me: Which will be quite scary after the Pokemon she just got.

_Ash: -drags Brook into the room-_

Me: Now that that's over with -gets interrupted by a scream- next

**Paul: Tell Dawn every good thing about her in front of your fangirls And Here is a Darkrai, Giratina, and Entei.**

Paul: -scared- Not the fangirls.

Me: Oh yes... the fangirls Paul...

Paul: God -gets shot to the ground by a water gun- WHAT THE?

Me: Oh yes, new cursing method. Every time you curse, you get attacked. Neat isn't it?

Dawn: I find it funny.

Me: It is, isn't it? -waves hand and fangirls appear-

_Fangirl 1: OMG ITS Paul!_

_Fangirl 2: EVERYONE! LOOK WHO IT IS!_

_Fangirl 3: Can you sign my back?_

Paul: -stands up on stage-

Me and Dawn: -sits a safe distance away-

Paul: Now, I would like to say that I hate all of you

_Fangirls: Who cares? WE LOVE YOU!_

**Kenny: seems legit.**

Paul: Anyway, I like a girl named Dawn better. You see, she doesn't make more of you, nor does she always try to impress me by winning pointless battles. Dawn likes to be creative, and not follow me around like a puppy.

_Fangirls: ...WHO IS DAWN?!_

Me: -stands up and points to Kenny- Right there! That's Dawn!

_Fangirls: GET HER!_

Dawn: -hides under couch-

Me: -laughs-

_Ash: -hitting anyone that gets near him-_

Paul: -slowly leaves the stage-

**Kenny: -gets trampled on-**

_Brook: -leaves the room finally- What the...? -sees the fangirls. Goes back inside the room-_

Dawn: Um, Rose? Aren't you going to do anything?

Me:hm? Oh right. -claps hands and the fangirls disappear- NEXT

**Kenny: Give Paul your blessing to wed Dawn.  
BYE**

Paul: -walks over to Kenny-

**Kenny: -grabs onto Paul- Paul. I.. I don't know how much time I have left. But I give you my blessing to date-**

Me: Kenny. No.

**Kenny: -To marry Dawn.**

Paul: Thank you Kenny. But I still don't want to marry her.

Me: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUU...

Dawn: -clamps hand over my mouth-

Me: -licks her hand-

Dawn: -pulls away quickly- ewww...

Me: Paul, I'm feeling nice right now. Would you do the honors?

Paul: -sighs- Next up is LatiasTrainer

**Hi I mainly have questions. **

**Ikari and Kenny: YES**

Me: -sighs- well it cant be helped...

**Dawn: Tell me if you could marry Kenny(HELL NO), ASH(NOPE), OR PAUL (YEP) WHO would you choose?**

**Kenny: What is that supposed to mean?**

Paul: Why doesn't she get shot for cursing?

Me: Paul, its not getting shot, its getting _attacked_

_Brook: -enters again- Well Dawn can't marry Paul because Paul is already engaged to me!_

Paul: -sighs-

Dawn: Well obviously I wouldn't choose Kenny because I see him more as a friend and not someone for a relationship.

**Kenny: -goes to sit in the corner of doom-**

_Ash: -jumps out of no where- PICK ME DAWN! I WANNNA WIIIIIIN!_

Me: -sighs- Ash, I just don't think that Dawn would be able to handle you.

_Ash: Yeah huh._

Paul: -throws a chocolate lovers cake out of the window-

_Ash: NOOO CAKEEEE -dives after it-_

**Everyone: -sweatdrops-**

Dawn: and I don't think that I could handle Ash's food addiction

Me: and that leaves Paul!

_Brook: No! Paul is already engaged to me! He cant marry two people._

Me: No, I guess he cant. -gets very close to her- I guess that that calls for... MURDER

_Brook: -gulps-_

Me: Nah, just kidding. I don't want to hurt ya!

Paul: Rose, be honest.

Me: Okay, so I do, but not far enough for murder no.

Dawn: So I guess that that leaves Paul then.

Me: Once we get Brook out of the picture then yes.

**Brooke: Why do you love Paul?**

_Brook: Well you see he's so dreamy and strong and we've been childhood friends since we were babies! And that cold attitude just turns me on! And he's so strong -hangs off of Paul's arm now- Lets not forget the fact that he trains his Pokemon so well!_

_Ash: -now back, pieces of cake on his head- He abuses his Pokemon!_

_Brook: THEN WHY ARE THEY SO STRONG? HUH? HUH?!_

_Ash: THEN HOW ARE YOU SO STUPID? HUH? HUH?!_

Me: WHY ARE YOU GUYS ARGUING?

Dawn: WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING

Paul: -sitting there peacefully-

_**(Later)**_

Me: -clears throat- Next.

**Kenny: Why do you look like a five year old?**

**Kenny: I do not!**

Paul: It because he doesn't know how to grow.

Dawn: ...what?

Paul: -sighs- his body doesn't know how to get more into puberty

Me: Well that was surprisingly simple.

**Paul: Why do you treat your pokemon like objects.**

Paul: If you pamper your Pokemon, then they will think that its okay to lose. It is not okay to lose, to I train them hard.

Dawn: Its still mean!

_Brook: I think that its perfectly reasonable!_

Paul: Now your just trying to get into a fight.

_Brook: But its true!_

Paul: You still pamper my Pokemon.

Me: -ignoring the people arguing in the background- Next

**Dares**

Me: YES

**Dawn: Battle Brooke whoever wins gets to back off ( I saw Angelwings dare you can use legionaries.)**

Dawn: -goes into her Pokemon room-

Paul: This isn't going to be fair at all.

_Brook: It'll be fine! -walk to the stage-_

Me: I think that it'll be fun! Hopefully a attack will miss and hit Brook.

Paul: Yeah... miss...

_**(Only minutes later)**_

Paul: Rose!

Me: -ignores- and by default, Dawn wins this battle!

Dawn: Yay! -goes and hugs whatever Pokemon you want to be in the spot to hit Brook-

**Kenny: I enjoyed that**

Me: It was rather enjoyable, wasn't it?

Paul: Rose. Even I get upset about a battle that gets tampered with.

Me: -innocently- Why Paul! Why would I tamper with a battle! Obviously that Pokemon just hates Brook like the rest of us.

Paul: -scowls and goes to plop on chair-

**Kenny: -pulls chair from under Paul-**

Paul: -hits the floor- Kenny!

Me: WAIT! -everyone stares at me- wait for the next dare.

**Paul: Take out your anger on Kenny.**

**Kenny: What? No!**

Me: -dances around- Kenny is dead! Kenny is dead!

**Kenny: Stop it Rose! Dawn help me!**

Dawn: Kenny, you know that I would! _But_ rules are rules. If I help you then there is a chance that I may die-

Me: no one dies on the show.

Dawn: -from trying to save you!

_Ash: Don't worry Kenny! There will be food in the afterlife!_

Me: Actually Ash, you wont need to eat in the afterlife.

_Ash: So? I wont need to eat, but I want to! SO I EAT!_

Me: Its a wonder of how you don't get fat.

_Brook: -walks back in- Anyway, isn't Kenny supposed to get beat up now?_

Paul: -cracking fingers- Right. -tackles Kenny-

**Kenny: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH**

Me: Shut up Kenny!

_Everyone: -just watching-_

Me: So Dawn, hows life?

Dawn: Good

Me: Good good... hows your secret feelings towards Paul feeling? It kinda sucks to have a crush on someone that has a fiance doesn't it?

Dawn: I don't have a crush on Paul.

Me: Keep telling yourself that

_Brook: But it doesn't matter whether you like him or not. He's getting married and there's nothing you can do about it!_

Me: Next!

**Brooke: Get attacked by100000 Arceus**

Me: -points at Brook- ATTACK!

_Arceus: -chases-_

Paul: -finally sits down-

Dawn: -looks at Kenny- You look awful.

**Kenny: …**

_Ash: -pokes Kenny-_

Me: Kenny don't abuse the dead.

_Ash: Not even Kenny dead?_

Me: Not even Kenny dead

_Ash: Aw_

Me: I know Ash. But rules are rules

Dawn: But you always break the rules!

Me: Oh yeah? What rules?

Paul: Maybe the law of gravity?

Me: that's a law, not a rule.

Paul: Its practically the same thing!

Me: Paul, don't argue with me now

Paul: But-

_Brook: -screams once more-_

Me: Paul, don't argue with me now.

**Kenny: Make out with... NANDO**

**SEE YA LATER**

_**Everyone: -just stares-**_

**Kenny:Um...**

Me: No matter how much I hate you Kenny, I can't allow this. Sorry.

Paul: next up is greenmonkey24

Me: Two of them right after each other, so we're going to combine them

Dawn: Are you sure that we didn't do these before?

Me: Better to do it twice than to skip it all together

_Ash: I guess that works_

**Have both Dawn and Paul cosplay as Hatsune Miku.**

P.S. She is a vocaloid.

Dawn: I love her!

Me: Me too. And the best part is is that she has blue hair too Dawn!

Paul: What?!

Me: -shoves them both in a random room- GET CHANGED.

Ikari: -glares before going to get changed-

**Kenny: so... Ash, you haven't been eating**

_Ash: -cries- ROSE TOOK AWAY MY FOOD!_

Me: YOU'VE BEEN EATING ALL OF OUR FOOD

_Ash: Have not!_

Me: Have to!

_Ash: No!_

Me: yes!

_Ash: No!_

Me: YES!

_Ash: N0!_

**Kenny: SHUT THE -gets attacked by pokemon-**

Me: We could have avoided this, but _no_! You guys never listen to me!

Dawn: -comes out- aw, come on Rose! I always listen to you!

Me: You don't count for this one. And you came out before Paul. Whats Paul doing?!

Paul: -off screen- LET GO OF ME- ARGH! -gets pushed on screen-

Dawn: Paul, you look so _cute_!

Paul: -flushing- Shut up!

Me: Paul, the truth must be told. You look adorable in a mini skirt and a tank top...

_Ash: Or dress._

**Kenny: is it a dress?**

Dawn: -shrugs-

**Have Paul and Dawn cosplay as Rin and Len, they are vocaloids, and then have them dance to Bad Apple, video is on youtube. **

Paul: -sprints off to change-

Dawn: -sighs before following-

_**Me, Kenny, and Ash: -watching the video-**_

_Ash: So wheres Brook?_

Me: Hm? Oh she's dead.

**Kenny: WHAT!?**

Me: yea, she was annoying to have around. So when she died from the Arceus, I decided to not revive her until we need her.

_Ash: that's kinda harsh._

Me: Oh come on Ash! The three of us hate her, so there's really no point to getting upset with this. Now lets get on with the show -magically pulls the Ikari couple out-

Paul: HEY!

Me: Oh calm down you wuss and just do the dance

Dawn: But I never heard of Bad Apple

Me: It'll be on screen

Paul: -sarcastically- Oh, _that _will really help

_Ash: It will wont it?_

Me: Um, Ash?

_Ash: Yes?_

Me: ...go eat some cake.

_Ash: YES! -goes and runs off-_

**Kenny: -plays music-**

Ikari: -attempts the dance but fails-

Me: -laughs at Paul when he falls off the stage- THIS IS PRICELESS!

Paul: -just lays there with his face on the floor-

Dawn: I'm done! -jumps off the stage-

Me: I feel like somethings missing... OH RIGHT

_Poof_

_**Black Hayate and Kiki appears out of nowhere**_

Dawn: Black Hayate! -scoops the cat up in arms-

Paul: -allows Kiki to sit on shoulder-

Me: How sweet.

**Kenny: Next!**

Me: FAIL. That was it for that one. Next up is-

_Brook: -appears out of nowhere- Next up is Ai_

Me: -screams and hides under couch- HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!

_Brook: -shrugs-_

Paul: scary...

_Ash: Wait, doesn't that mean that Brook is a zombie?_

_**Everyone: -stares at Ash-**_

Dawn: That actually makes sense...

**Kenny: Yes...**

Me: SO WE KILL BROOK!

_**Everyone but Paul: -goes to kill Brook:**_

Paul: -sighs- 

**I'm gonna have some fun **

Paul: Is that right? What is your idea of fun?

**Dares for Paul become Mario in new super Mario bros. if you die you get slapped if you win you sing I'm too sexy while doing the catwalk with no shirt**

Paul: I don't like your idea of fun -disappears into the game-

_A few hours later_

Paul: -reappears- I died! HOW DID I DIE?

Dawn: -slaps hard- by dieing

Paul: -slightly surprised- when did you get there?

Dawn: Kenny and Rose is trying to kill Brook again, so they can see if she comes alive again.

Paul: -looking at the review- Well perfect timing. The next review is for you.

**Dares for Dawn stand under a fan thing in the ground while wearing a short but flowing dress with Conway filming it**

Dawn: -groans- Conway is coming background

_**Conway: -appears from under Dawn's skirt- yes... Yes I am...**_

Dawn: -screams as she hides under couch.

Paul: -shocked-

_**Conway: -turns to Paul- So, we meet again my rival.**_

Paul: Okay. One, we just met earlier today. Two, you lost to Ash, which doesn't even make us rivals.

Dawn: But didn't you lose to Ash too?

Paul: He lost at his first run. I only lost _once_

_**Conway: -gives a creepy laugh- Well Dawn, are you ready for our **__**dare**__**?**_

Dawn: -grabs onto Paul's arm- Paul! SAVE MEEEEE

Paul: Hn. No. You slapped me -slaps her arm off- REVENGE!

Dawn: NOOOO

_**Conway:Hm. Paul's being weird.**_

Dawn: -comes out in a short dress. Like seriously short. Like, upper thigh short-

Me: -appears out of nowhere again with Kenny and Ash- And go!

Dawn: -tries to push down the dress, but because its so short, everyone gets a panty shot-

**Kenny: -gets major nose bleed-**

Me: wait, why is Kenny still here? We're done here!

**Kenny: -gets transported to Zoey-**

Zoey: -Standing there waiting for him-

**Kenny: -magically appears- Eh, hm. Hello Zoey.**

Zoey: Hello, Kenny. Can you explain this? -turns channel to Kenny getting a nosebleed over a panty shot-

**Kenny: Er...**

Zoey: I'm out of here -leaves-

**Kenny: -shouting at her- Come on Zo! Its a guy thing!**

Me: -watching Kenny- Well that sucks...

Paul: -slightly blushing- Are we done here?

Me: Hm? Oh, yes.. -Conway disappears with a nosebleed- He might want to take care of that nosebleed.

**Rose can have a million dollars **

**BYE-BEE **

Ikari: -glares at me-

Me: -clears throat- Well this is nice. Its just like when we started! Except that Ash is passed out on the table again and Brook is dead.

Dawn: If Ash is quiet enough it can seem like it.

Paul: Hn

Me: Paul agrees too! He's going back towards his cold self!

Dawn: Oh! Next up is piplup225

**dares- dawn: make out with Paul. IT MUST BE PASSIONATE! (that includes tongue! ;)) **

Me: Hm. Gets right to it, doesn't it?

Ikari: -starts to kiss PASSIONETLY-

Me: -thinking- What kind of kiss is passionate that includes tongue? Ah well. People has different tastes.. -takes a few pictures of the kissing-

Paul: -pulls away- Seriously?

Me: yes!

**Paul: confess who u actually LUV! ( a lie detector should be present)**

Paul: Is there really one present?

Me: Haha! Nope!

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ikari and me: …

Dawn: Well then...

Paul: I don't love anyone. I don't even love Brook

Me: Seriously? But your engaged!

Paul: So? It was arranged.

Me: That works...

**brook: i dare u 2 just leave the show 'cause your bothering me; and Paul doesn't even love u. sorry:( **

Me: Why are you sorry? Everyone thinks that Brook's annoying! BE PROUD OF THAT!

Dawn: And she's dead right now anyway.

Paul: Until the next reviewer.

Me: Yeah. About that. Can we just skip it?

_Brook: No! We can not!_

Me: Come on! _Please?_

_Brook: No! Next up is ShiningDiamond_

Paul: Your sister?

Me: HOW DOES BROOK COME ALIVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!

Dawn: Come on Rose! Your sister is nice!

Me: -screams before banging head against the wall-

**i am going to do something i have never done before. **

Dawn: You skipped some lines

Me: It was over something that happened over eight months ago.

Dawn: Oh okay

**dawn, Paul, ash, you all can have a break. **

Ikari: -sits back in their chair-

Me: don't worry for that last review with Brook, we will fulfill that right after this review -lays down on couch-

**-cracks fingers- Brook, game on.**

_Brook: YES! FINALLY!_

Me: Hm. She finally did something right this time

**questions:**

have you ever gone surfing? sky diving? scuba diving? 

Me: Never mind. One does not simply ask a Brook a question

_Brook: I love surfing and scuba diving! But I've always wanted to go sky diving_

**dares:**

if you have never done one of those, then go it with the main thing missing. 

Me: -now interested- Well this works out too -puts Brook in a plane and pushes her out-

_Brook: I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYY_

Me: You do for now!

Ikari: -playing card games-

Paul: Got any threes?

Dawn: -sighs and puts down four threes- I hate it how you always guess it on the first try

Me: -waiting-

_**A few hours later**_

_Brook: -walks in- I'm sorry Rose, did you forget to revive me?_

Me: No. I was waiting for you to somehow revive yourself.

**go into a hamster ball and let everyone smack it with a hammer.**

or

get put in a room full of windows on a hot, hot day. the ball on the inside will get really really hot

Everyone: -looks at Brook-

_Brook: Lets go with everyone hitting it with a hammer. It wont break on me!_

Me: -sarcasm on- Nope. Your perfectly safe in it.

_Brook: -gets in-_

Me: -hands everyone hammer- Ash? Brook has a chocolate cake in there.

_Ash: -wakes up and attacks ball with bear hands-_

Me: Hammer Ash -hands hammer-

_Everyone: -hitting it with a hammer-_

_Brook: YEAH! YOU GUYS CANT GET ME! HAHAHAHAHA! You guys are idiots, to even attempt to break this. Its impossible-_

_Ash: -breaks through-_

_Brook: ...Oh..._

_Ash: Hi_

**um**

rose? do whatever you want to her

Me: -looks at Ash attacking Brook- I think that this will do just fine. Now, because of last chapter-

Dawn: Did anything happen last chapter?

Paul: -shrugs-

Me: I am going to show you what has happened up to now

Dawn: Oh cool! Review on what has happened so far. That's cool!

_**Hours later**_

Dawn: -sobbing once more-

Me: Yeah, its pretty bad.

_Ash: Now we will finish up the reviews again and it will be updating on New Years (Maybe the day after, depends if I have time to upload them again) So goodbye!_

Me: AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: And we're back!

Paul: Its been quite awhile since the last one...

Me: Oh yeah. I apologize to everyone for leaving

Dawn: Moving on from this pointless conversation

_Brook: Not every conversation with Paul is pointless_

Dawn: and not every conversation with you has to end with violence, but that doesn't seem to happen much.

_Brook: You know, why don't you go back home where you belong?_

Dawn: And why don't you just go back to where_ you_ belong. You know, between your boyfriends legs

Me: And before this gets even more awkward, lets talk with our first reviewer for today! Please welcome, BoredAsYou

**Me: Dawn... I wish Paul was never an Idiot.******

**Dawn: No... It's ok Melody. I can survive with out him - goes away and cries -******

**Me: Ok my dare to Paul is comfort Dawn until she's better**

Dawn: I don't need him to comfort me!

Me: Dawn, reviews are reviews, so you have to do them

Paul: Says who?

Me: Says me.

Dawn: -sighs and moves over to sit next to Paul like before-

Paul: -hesitates before awkwardly patting her shoulder-

Me: There. Now was that so hard?

_Brook: -biting handkerchief in anger- Yes_

Me: No one asked you Brook

**For Dawn let her sing Hero by Mariah Carey please with lyrics please I know she wants this.**

Dawn: -sighs before steps up to the mic and starts singing-

**(Dawn) There's a hero****  
****If you look inside your heart****  
****You don't have to be afraid****  
****Of what you are****  
****There's an answer****  
****If you reach into your soul****  
****And the sorrow that you know****  
****Will melt away******

**And then a hero comes along****  
****With the strength to carry on****  
****And you cast your fears aside****  
****And you know you can survive****  
****So when you feel like hope is gone****  
****Look inside you and be strong****  
****And you'll finally see the truth****  
****That a hero lies in you**

Me: -pokes Paul in the side- Hey, I hope your paying attention

Paul: -whacks my hand away-

_Brook: -cuddles against Paul-_

**It's a long road****_  
_****And you face the world alone****_  
_****No one reaches out a hand****_  
_****For you to hold****_  
_****You can find love****_  
_****If you search within yourself****_  
_****And the emptiness you felt****_  
_****Will disappear**

**And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you **

Me: -scowls at them- You know, this is the third hero song I know

Paul: -raises an eyebrow- Do you hold a grudge against them now?

Me: I'm not sure yet.

**Oh ho, Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away, hey yea  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time, you find the way, hey**

Then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

That a hero lies in you  
Mmm, that a hero lies in you

Dawn: -goes and sits down next to Paul again-

Me: Good job Dawn

Paul: -shrugs- that was decent, troublesome

_Brook: Why do you give her a nickname and not me?_

Paul: 'Cause she's toublesome.

Me: -sarcastically- Yes, and Brook isn't at all

Paul: I like to think that troublesome gets me into more trouble than Brook does

Dawn: Oh good for me

Me: Be nice you two. Next up is a Guest.

Dawn: Who's the guest?

Me: -shrugs- It just says guest. Anyway, here you go!

**Just call me "Mew", K? so i just want 2 give Dawn a shiny mew 4 being awsome, it knows all moves by nature, so enjoy! And Paul can have this shiny mewtwo, it knows all moves 2. but u have 2 successfully do my dare: **

Me: So the name is Mew. I like Mew. Its my third favorite Pokemon.

Paul: No one cares.

Me: Oh well Paul. Go cry me a river if your so upset.

_Brook: Paul doesn't cry._

Dawn: Would you like to bet on that?

Me: I bet I could find something that proved that otherwise.

Paul: I bet you could.

_Ash: ANYWAY_

Me: Oh yes. Whats the dare Dawn has to do?

**Dawn and Paul must have sex in front of everyone that has ever been on the show.**

_Everyone: …_

Dawn: Looks like I'm not getting that Mew.

Me: Too bad.

Paul: ...why would someone put that?

Me: Don't question it Paul

**Moving on 2 skitty. i always thought u should name her "Skitten", cuz its like kitten, so Skitten! **

Paul: I told her that it was a bad idea to ask the audience for the name...

Dawn: Skitty already has a name. Right Rose?

Me: …

Dawn: Rose? Krystal? Host? Hello?

Me: That awkward moment, when you forget the Skitty's name...

_Everyone: …_

Paul: ...you mean kiki, right?

Me: Is that her name? I don't know anymore...

Dawn: -sighs- Ok, how about this. Because this is easy to remember, Kiki's name can be Skitten when Rose forgets her name.

_**Black Hayate: -meows-**_

Me: NO ONE CAN UNDERSTAND YOU YOU DUMB CAT

Dawn: HEY!

Paul: -sighs- Next!

**And Ash? i havent 4gotten about u! to win this amazing shiny GIRITNA!, u have 2 find Misty and ask her 2 marry her!**

Me: I forgot about Ash

_Brook: And me?_

Me: No, I was just hoping that you fell in some sort of hole.

Dawn: I bet Team Rocket could make some for you.

Me: And now I'm going to question why you're bringing up Team Rocket.

Paul: And now _I'm _going to question why you're not sending Ash to do the dare.

Me: Okay, lets get right on that then. ASH!

_Ash: Yes?_

Me: I know that you know about the dare you have to do. I know that you listen into all of the conversations we have, because you are secretly interested and smart.

Paul: Did you just put Ash and Smart in the same sentence?

Dawn: That she did Paul.

_Brook: Next!_

Me: Next only works when moving on to another question/dare or moving on to the next reviewer. We aren't done with this one yet. _So_ as punishment... -pushes her off the top of a building-

_Ash: What do I have to do?_

Me: Its simple really, just ask Misty to marry you.

_Ash: -blushes as he poofs away to Misty-_

Me: So, do we watch or not?

Dawn: Watch

Paul: Not

Me: One vote not, two to watch, so we shall watch!

_**Sighs... And now to the very much boring way that is not in play format.**_

A cloud of smoke appears in the middle of a water gym. But not just anywhere, but above the water _while_ a battle was going on. The gym leader and trainer stops for a moment, staring at it.

"Is bubblebeam supposed to do this?" The trainer asks. The gym leader shakes her head, her red bangs falling in her eyes as her short ponytail bobs against her head. A figure falls into the water, yelling.

"Hey I know this guy! Ash Ketchum, what are you doing here?" She looks at the smoke warily as it slowly disappeares. "And _how_?"

Ash swims to the surface, somehow hearing every word she said. "Well you see Misty, I was on this talkshow and I got a dare to show up and ask you to marry me! So the hostess of this show poofed me here, and that's what the smoke was here for!"

Everyone- including the Pokemon- stared at the boy. Misty gulped. "M-marry?"

Ash nodded. "Here I am! This is probably not the best way to do it though... oh well! Mist, will you marry me?"

The trainer looked at Misty. "Um, since we just started... should I come back later?" Misty only nodded as the trainer recalled his squirtle and rushed out of the gym.

Ash stared up at Misty with pleading eyes. "Misty?"

Said girl dived into the water next to him when she emerged, she was kissing him hard. Ash plunged into the water again and surfaced once more so they could breath.

"So you forgot completely about dating, and just went on to marry me?" She asked. "Oh well, my answer is yes."

Ash laughed "Yes!"

"And," Misty interrupted, an angry look on her face. "Maybe now you can finally give me a new bike."

Ash groaned. "Misty, don't you know how much those things cost?"

Misty kissed Ash's flushed cheek, which became even more red after that action. "Yes, that's why you owe me a new one."

_**Finally- we're back to the best one ever!**_

Me: -coughs- Um yeah... lets just let them have their moment...

Ikari couple: -nods-

Me: But do you know what we have right now?

Dawn: What?

Me: At this very moment, we have the trio we started with at the very beginning of the show!

Paul: And this means what?

Me: I'm saying that everything is basically refreshed! You two- who dislike each other again- are stuck in a room with a bubbly airhead!

Paul: Do we get a prize or something?

Me: -pouts while placing the shiny giritna on Ash's chair- next...

**OK, i think ive made enough lives miserable 4 now, so bye!**

ps: i will be back! 

Me: YAY!

Dawn: Next up is Mewchu

**when will you update again? it has been a month and a half already! i think it would be funny to see ash come and kiss dawn, and see paul's reaction, but i cant do it without you to continue the story. please update soon. **

Paul: And its been about six months.

Me: -hangs head- I feel so bad...

Dawn: -pats my shoulder- Its okay, Krystal! You're here now!

Me: -nods-

_Ash: -reappears- What?! I was doing something there!_

Paul: Yes, because _everyone _wants to know about your love life.

_Ash: Why you..._

Me: Okay Ash, you kiss Dawn.

_Ash: -shocked- but... Misty..._

Me: Won't know about it.

_Ash: -sighs before kissing Dawn-_

Dawn: -stiffens-

Paul: -frowns and clutches hands together-

Me: -takes picture-

_Ash: -pulls away and looks at me- Can I go now?_

Me: -nods-

_Ash: -poofs-_

Me: I apologize again for making you all wait for my updates...

Paul: Good story. Next is MidnightMoon1234 who says "**meep! :( -crys- so so sad**"

Me: I shall take that as a compliment as doing a good job of writing.

Paul: You? A good job of _writing?_

Me: Well I did go a long way...

Dawn: Before this gets any further.. next is ShadowAbsol13

**R u still taking requests? If so:**

Me: Yes, yes we are still taking requests.

**Have Paul dress as Kyo Sohma, Dawn dress as Tohru Honda, and Kenny dress as Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket. They have to stay that way through the whole chapter.**

Dawn: ...So Kenny comes back?

Paul: -sighs- I guess so...

**Kenny: -poofs into the room- What was that Paul?**

Paul: I was telling Dawn here about how much it sucked for you to come back.

**Kenny: Why you!**

Me: -coughing loudly- So much smoke everywhere! Anyway, since you guys are going to be fighting, as might as well make this fun. -snaps fingers-

**Ikari couple and Kenny: -gets dressed up as their respectable characters immediately-**

Paul: -cracks knuckles- Do you know the one good thing about being dressed up as this person?

**Kenny: No. What?**

Paul: Its that me, Kyo, can take advantage of this incident and finally beat up you, Yuki.

**Kenny: -lunges at Paul-**

Dawn: -stands back while attempting to stop them without entering the fight-

Me: -watching this while sighing- Now why can't Paul be Yuki? I like Yuki a lot more than I do Kyo. Paul should be Yuki because he is quiet but can be nice around strangers, but can still kick ass...next.

**Make Dawn and Paul stop frickin lying and profess their undying love for each other.**

Dawn: -blushes- I don't love Paul!

Paul: -kicks Kenny in the face and he goes flying through a wall-

Me: -gasps- No, not my poor house!

Paul: And why the hell would I love her while I have a fiancee?

Me: Good question Paul! Why the hell would Ash kiss Dawn when he just got a fiance?

Dawn: That is a very good question indeed.

Me: -Nods-

Paul: ...Next...

Me: -pouts-

**Let me come on the show and slap Brook in the face.**

Me: This dare I like.

_Brook: -poofs-_

Dawn: -coughing- you really need to stop this smoke thing, Krystal.

Me: -nods- and there goes our trio once more.

**Kenny: Hey!**

_Brook: -looks around- why am I not falling?_

Me: Oh don't worry, you're going to be falling again pretty soon.

_Brook: Huh? Why not?_

Me: Cause this.

_**ShadowAbsol13: -walks up to Brook and slaps her hard, and hard enough she falls off the rooftop. Again.-**_

Me and Dawn: -clapping-

Me: I liked that very much -high fives ShadowAbsol13- So you get a free Brook toy and pins! So you can injure her as much as you want. Think of it as a stress item that's much more violent, from us!

Paul: But not me.

Me: Including Paul!

Paul: Are you not listening?

Me: Nope! Next!

**Make Kiki the Skitty do the hamster dance.**

Paul: So Kiki is my Skitty's name...

Me: Skitten also...

Paul: -sighs as Kiki jumps onto lap, playing with Black Hayate- Kiki... if you wouldn't mind...

_Kiki: -looks up at Paul before getting off his lap. Then she does the hampster dance-_

Me: -starts playing some music- Cause you know... doing it with no music is kinda boring...

_Black Hayate: -follows Kiki around, but doesn't do any dance moves-_

Me: That was cute... Next!

**Have Mabel and Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls make a special appearance. Mabel loves Kenny, btw.**

**Mabel and Dipper: -walks onto the set-**

Me: Welcome to the show you two!

Dawn: I'm Dawn

Paul: Hn..

Dawn: That's Paul. Don't let him scare you, he's a jerk to everyone.

**Kenny: And I'm Kenny!**

**Mabel: -gasps and grabs onto Dipper- Dipper... Its Kenny!**

**Dipper: -rolls eyes- Yes Mabel, he said that.**

**Mabel: -squeals-**

Me: -laughs- If you want Mabel, you can take him home with you!

**Mabel: -squeals even louder-**

**Dipper: Oh no. No she can not.**

**Mabel: But Dipper-**

**Dipper: No!**

Me: -snaps fingers and Kenny poofs away- And we just transported Kenny into your home! No need for parent or guardian signature, he's completely and will behave if you take good care of him and let him cuddle with this Dawn toy! -hands Dawn toy- and no refunds!

**Dipper: But-**

**Mabel: THANK YOU!**

Me: You're welcome. Bye now!

**Dipper and Mabel: -poofs away-**

Paul: Finally... is this chapter over with yet?

Me: Just wait Paul, just one more review... next!

**Thanx! Please use! **

Me: And I did... Next up is our finally reviewer of the chapter, please welcome Babydracolich!

**I love your story, my favorite part is the ending to this one with all the 'Friend' and "Best Friend' stuff. I totally agree with you. Friends and Best friends would defiantly do that, but here is a question for you Krystal: What is TRUE friendship?**

Me: First off thank you. But beware, my answer may or may not be long.

Paul: Please don't let it.

Me: Don't worry, its the shortened version. -takes a deep breath- I might go all essay like on you as well

True Friendship is something that can not be broken. If the members of the group don't see each other for a long time, they will still be as close as before they left. They will also not believe any lies, and will know everything about you. They will also never ditch you for others.

If the friends don't see you for a very long time, I don't mean that they don't see each other for a whole summer, I mean that these people won't see each other for years until their next high school reunion or something like that. After that they will still always be in touch, and I don't mean by only via facebook. I mean that these people will actually call and text each other! Shocking, right?

As for the lies and knowing everything about you, I don't mean that they know your birthday, name, and favorite color. I mean, true friends should know that, but not only that! They should also know all of your family relationships and who you hate and don't hate. They should also always be there for you if you need a shoulder to cry on and help you feel better. And since you guys know EVERYTHING about each other, you should also be able to brush off a lie easily, because you know that you have at least one friend being with you.

And finally, a personally, they would never ditch you for others. Seriously, if a friend didn't like you, but liked your true friend, and they told your true friend to pick a side, you or that friend, your true friend would stop being friends with everyone who told them to pick a side. Your friend wouldn't stop hanging out with you if their boyfriend/ girlfriend told them to. They would never ditch you for the cheerleaders either.

But most of all, true friends will still hang out and love each other even after they had a fight. And this, Babydracolich, is what true friendship consists of.

Paul: -passed out from boredom-

Dawn: And yes, that was the shortened version of it. -looks at me- but really? Essay stuff? You just got out of school yesterday!

Me: Yeah, but its in paragraph form so if people want to skip it then they can! True friendship stuff can't just be stuffed into a single line or two! Oh yes, and its summer, SO I CAN UPDATE MORE! WOOHOO

Paul: Until you get lazy and get the reviews even more out of hand than it is already.

Me: -gulps- review!


End file.
